Angel Kisses
by Humanities.Best
Summary: "She's your daughter..." After the fall of Shield, Steve Rogers' search for Bucky Barnes had been growing cold. That was, until his life took an unexpected turn. He had a daughter, born from the depths of Hydra labs. It may not always be safe, but the Avengers are sure in for a heck of a ride.
1. Darkness Before Dawn

**Pachelbel's Canon - Katherine Jenkins**

 **"Life can be hard, long and lonely. But you don't have to let it be..." - Unknown**

* * *

Smoke and dust filled the small, rickety apartment, as the child struggled for her breath. The auburn blaze made the horizon hazy. Her small blue orbs clouded with tears and ash. Her hair was ruffled, and slightly stained red from her mothers blood. It would have been easier on her if she had learned to walk, but being only a year old held her back in many ways. It would have also been easier if she wasn't on Hydra drugs. Her mother Veronica, was a Hydra agent, who gave birth shortly after the fall of Shield. This child was an experiment, infused with the DNA of the infamous super soldier, Steve Rogers.

Veronica fell deeply in love with the child she was carrying, and tried to steal her away a few months ago, and had succeeded until they had found them hiding here. In a small, falling down apartment. With barely enough supplies to survive. But Veronica knew it was worth it. They hadn't even given her child a name, Experiment 297. She was a child, not a machine. Hydra was going to experiment on her and eventually hand her over to the KGB for training. But now Veronica was dead, and her child left without a mother in a burning building.

"Hello?" A voice called from the darkness. "Anyone in there?" The child blinked confused, males voices scared her. Usually, the only times she would hear a male voice was when she was being played around with. Most of the time, by Dr. Strucker. So, she huddled in the corner next to her mothers body and shivered. Not from the cold, but fear.

Steve Rogers walked through the entry way of a small bedroom as the flames blazed. He had been chasing a lead on his case with Bucky. Apparently this was a cold one as well. Until he saw the shaking child, coughing and crying in the corner of the room. He softened his tone and his eyes filled and over flowed with compassion. As she was standing over her mothers dead body.

"Hello there." He spoke softly enough not to scare her. But even still, she flinched with each of his words. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." She blinked in confusion, and tilted her head slightly as she tried to process the words he had just spoken. "Yeah, come on. We gotta go."

"Mm.." Tears spilled out of her eyes seconds later. "Mm.." She tried speak her first words as she cried out to him.

"I'm sorry. Your mommy will be safe. Come on. We need to get you out of here."

"Mm..." She spoke quietly as she clung to her mothers limp body.

"I know, I'm sorry. Sweetheart, but we need to get you out of here." He pleaded gently as he got close enough to pick her up. She squirmed and tried to slide out of his reach, but he picked her up and wrapped his strong arms around her gently. He also picked up the body of her mother. Steve easily could carry both, and if it made the child happy, and helped get her out of here. He would do it, and he would do it with pride.

* * *

The child lay unconscious bandaged up on a table. Doctors looking over her frantically drawing blood and Steve gave an odd frown. Coulson was called in based on the current situation as was asked to deliver the news to the Captain.

"Is something wrong?" Steve asked. "I see Banner in there." He watched as the Doctor's crowed over her, staring at her with great curiosity.

"Its the kid. She's one of Hydra's." Phil said, looking at his mentor. As if the world was weighing on his shoulders.

"Hydra's?" He paused. "You sure Coulson?" Steve turned to look at him surprised, a curious look filling his eyes.

"One of Hydra's men, Well. He _was_ one of ours. He dropped a few hints. And then confirmed it." A look of disappointment filling his face. "She was experimented on. Trying to recreate you as it seems..." Coulson spoke a little on edge and Steve could sense that.

"What is she?" The Captain asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"She's your daughter, Steve. "

And there it was. The thing that could even make his super soldier heart stop. His eyes went wide and filled with fear.

"M-My What?" He stuttered out.

"She's your Daughter Steve." Coulson repeated slightly slower. "When you woke up, Hydra must have stolen some of your DNA. I'm so sorry."

"Does she-" He started, but Coulson already knew what it was he was going to ask.

"Yeah. She has the serum. The kid had a broken arm when you brought her in. It's almost healed now." He almost laughed. "Doctor's called in a Miracle."

"This is a lot to take in."

"I gotta go let Maria and Fury know..." Coulson said, hugging the files to his chest.

"Yeah.." He looked to him with a forced smile. "Yeah, I understand. Go. Tell them. It's your job."

"You know. I'm here if you need me Steve. Call me if you need anything. And I mean that." Coulson said with a nof.

"Thanks Phil.." He trailed, off looking back towards the child on the table.

"No Problem Steve." He spoke before he turned and left the room.

* * *

"I want her." Steve spoke calmly looking Maria Hill dead in the eyes. Completely serious about what he was doing.

"Steve, a child is a huge responsibility. And you haven't been very responsible lately. Running off and searching for Bucky. Living on the road..." Maria said, worried.

"Sam already agreed to take over the search." Steve insisted.

"Your an Avenger I'm not sure-"

"I _want_ her." He spoke with slightly more force behind his tone. Not aggressive, but persuasive.

"Fine." She spat.

"Stark's helping me with the paperwork." He said, after they sat for a moment in silence.

"Steve?" She tossed up.

"Yeah?" He answered, slightly curious by her change of tone.

"Are you sure about this?" Maria looked up, and met his gaze.

"No." He spoke with a smile. "Not at all."

* * *

 **Alright, and that's a wrap on the preview. So? What do you think? I've been planning this story for awhile and now it's finally here. I would love to hear back from you all. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. When Can I See You Again?

Everything is Sound- Jason Miraz

"Fear only makes us stronger.."- Russel T. Davies

* * *

The small child blinked her eyes slowly as awoke in a hospital room. Her breathing instantly quickened and heart rate monitor started to beep wildly. She started screaming and the door burst open to reveal three of Shield's finest. Although, she didn't understand that. All she knew was that this 'Jemma Simmons' reminded her of her mother, with her kind voice, and accent. Her warm brown hair, and loving eyes. Everything a child could love about her mother.

On the other hand, 'Leo Fitz' greatly puzzled the child. He was the second man to be kind to her. Even though Doctor Banner was nice, she liked the other man more.

* * *

"That's a very pretty pony." Fitz spoke to her.

"Mm."

"It's called a pony." He repeated seeing her confusion.

"P-P"

"Yeah, a pony." He paused. "Do you want some juice?" Fitz asked the small child, who nodded in response. Her eyes lit up with slight excitement. "Be right back." He spoke standing and leaving the child alone in the room. Various coloring books were scattered across her hospital bed. For her age, she was very intelligent. Trying to mouth words, and wobble as she learned to stand, but not yet walk. It was almost _abnormal._ Bruce Banner acknowledged these things, and took them into great consideration.

"Hello?" A male voice the child knew was not of that of the two Doctors, but of the man she liked more than the rest. "Hey There." Steve spoke with a smile as he entered the room. Trying to shake the events from the morning off his shoulders, and focus on his small life that sat in front of him. Her crystal blue hues staring at him in slight confusion. "You remember me don't you?"

The child nodded her head up and down. Then patted the spot in front of her as if she was saying. 'Sit.' Steve accepted her request and sat in front of her. She placed the 'pony' book in front of him and gave him a box of crayons.

"P-P."

"Pony Picture?" Steve offered up, and she nodded. "You want me to color?" She nodded again.

He then proceeded to color with her.

"That's very pretty."

She smiled and looked up at him, before her attention was again on the picture.

"Are you happy here?"

She shook her head, not even looking up.

"Are the Doctors nice?"

She nodded her head.

"Are you lonely?"

The child looked up and her eyes welled with tears.

"Would you want to come live with me?"

The tears seemed to instantly fade away as fast a they appeared. She nodded, a smile staring to form on her face.

* * *

"She needs a name..." Natasha spoke as Steve entered the room. AT first she was against the idea of Steve excepting the child, caring for her. But her mind had been instantly changed when she saw the girl. Scared, broken, just like she was all those years ago. Now her focus was on the glass, on the other side was _his_ child. Fitz had come back in with her juice and a few minutes later she had fallen asleep.

"That she does." Steve responded.

"Any Ideas?" Tony asked from his corner in the room.

"Sarah maybe.. After my mother. But I'm not sure."

"You know, Tony is actually a girls name?"

"Very Funny Stark."

"Sophia." Natasha spoke as her gaze didn't even flicker from the glass.

"Sophia?" Tony reiterated in question.

"I like it.." Steve said.

"See he likes it, Stark."

"Sophia..." Steve paused. "Sophia Margret Rogers..."

"Aunt Pegs would love that." Tony said with a smile.

"Then it's settled."

"Sophia Marget Rogers... My daughter."

* * *

 _"Are you really sure about this Rogers?" Tony Stark spoke. He was unsure of the Captain's Decision, but he would support him in his choice._

 _"I'm Sure Tony." He paused. "Absolutely, positively, scared... but sure."_

 _"Then just sign these here. Pepper and I will help you with all the legal stuff. Although sometimes these things can take awhile.."_

 _"I'm willing to wait.. and Thanks."_

 _"No Problem Steve. Least I can do really after.."_

 _"Do after what?"_

 _"Being such a dick to you."_

 _"You weren't a-"_

 _"Yes, Yes I was Rogers. Stop lying."_

 _"Alright, you were kinda being a dick.."_

 _"Gramps cursing? Isn't that against the laws of the universe?!" Tony kidded._

 _"Watch it Tony." He said with a small smile._

 _"Eye-Eye Captain."_

* * *

Steve wanted to do this himself. Show everyone he could be a father, and get what she needs. Since he had been told about her, he'd spend his late nights reading about child development. Or going in to see her everyday, her smile and her eyes. Brightening as they saw him coming. But he just couldn't do this alone.

"Hey Pepper, you might have heard the news-" Steve spoke into his cellphone.

 _'You have a daughter! It's so exciting! I'm glad you're adopting her she needs you. And you're gonna be a great dad-"_

"Pepper, can I ask for your help?"

 _'Of course Steve, ask away!'_

"I need your help with um.. Getting things for Sophia. Like clothes, and furniture."

 _'Give me five minutes, then I'll be there. I'm taking you shopping.'_

And indeed Pepper was there in four minutes fifty-five seconds. To which she pointed out upon arrival. Her smile greeted him as he climbed in the back of one of the Stark cars. Happy, was in the front seat.

"Hello Captain Rogers."

"Hello Happy, how are you today?"

"I'm doing very well today and you Mr. Rogers?"

"I'm doing just fine, now where to Ms. Potts?"

"The mall, we need to get some things for Steve's _daughter,_ Sophia."

"Right away.." He spoke as he pulled out onto the road.

* * *

"Do we need all this?" Steve asked.

"Yes, we do."

They pair had picked out a matching crib, dresser, bookshelf, rocking chair, dollhouse and a toy chest. Along with various toys, books and sets of clothes. But Steve had picked up one specific stuffed bear. It almost looked a bit raggedy, but it seemed to fit. So he picked it up against Pepper's protests.

"Paint?"

"Paint." Steve responded with a smile.

"Still blue, right?"

"Yep."

Sophia had shown him her blue crayon, and made sure, even without words. That it was her favorite. Steve had decided it was the color they were going to paint her room.

"And _then_ are we done?" Steve almost whined, and it made Pepper sigh.

" _You_ will be done. I still need to get some decor for her room."

"Decor? She's only a _year old_."

"Trust me on this Steve, _she'll_ notice."

"Alright."

* * *

"You mean, she's mine? Just like that?" Steve asked slightly confused. Everyone had told him it would take a while, and there was even a possibility that he wouldn't get her.

"She's biologically your daughter, and you checked out safe. They can't tell you no." Maria spoke.

"When can I get her?"

"In all reality now, but Dr. Banner wa-" He didn't even stay to hear the rest of what she was saying. All he wanted was to see her. Steve just wanted to take her _home._

* * *

 **Hope You Guy's Enjoyed This. Reviews are always appreciated!  
**


	3. Finally Home

Believe- Mumford and Sons

"Family Doesn't Depend on race, age, or sex. It's love that brings them together." - Unknown

* * *

 _"P-P?" The Child asked in question as Steve walked into the room._

 _"No, no pony pictures for me today, Sweetheart." He paused. "I'm hear to ask you a question."_

 _She looked up when he said that, her eyes filled with curiosity._

 _"I found a name for you. I want to see if you like it." Steve smiled. "Sophia Marget Rogers..."_

 _Sophia's face lit up with excitement, and she nodded her head._

 _"You like it?"_

 _Her smile told him the answer, and he gave her a grin._

 _"Now I have one last very, very important question."_

 _Sophia nodded her head, allowing her blonde curls to shake up and down._

 _"Can I be your Papa, your daddy?"_

 _"Pa-Pa?" Sophia asked, speaking her first word._

 _"Yeah, Papa." Steve spoke with a smile._

 _"Papa!" She spoke with her arms spread out, she moved into his arms and pulled him close on for a hug._

 _"I'll take that as a yes."_

* * *

"Papa?" Sophia's ears perked up as the door to her room opened up.

"Sophia?"

"Papa! Papa!" The young child screeched and grinned as Steve walked towards her.

"I'm here to take you home."

"H-H?"

"Yeah Home." He smiled picking her up in his arms. "Where my friends and I live... and now you." Steve poked her nose playfully. "Let's get going shall we?"

"Steve I still advise against-"

"Maria she's my daughter."  
"Can you insure her safety?" Maria paused and sighed. "What if you die? Who'll take care of her? You can't promise her forever."

"No. I can't promise her forever Maria." Steve stopped to face her, a tone of seriousness settled into the room. "And I can't insure her safety. Heck, I could die tomorrow. She'd be left alone in the world. But Maria. I'm her father. I may not be able to promise her forever, but I can promise until the end of the line.."

"Go on then. Take her home..."

"You're not gonna stop me?"

"I couldn't if I really tried. Idiots gotta learn. " She chuckled. "Besides, you're a super soldier, remember?"

"I wouldn't hurt you Maria."

"Whatever you say Captain..." Maria paused. "Now get that kid home."

* * *

On the way home Sophia fell asleep in her car-seat. Steve had never felt love like this before. Sure he had loved his mom, and his dad and _Bucky._ But _this_ was a new kind of love, something he couldn't quite find the right word for. IT was exciting, thrilling, and _extremely_ terrifying.

When they reached the tower Steve unstrapped her and tried his best not to wake her. Even though it failed, she was an extremely curious child. A new environment is hardly something she would miss. Her crystal blue eyes shone with her curiosity, and she moved in his arms trying to take everything in. They entered the elevator and Jarvis greeted them happily.

 _'Good Morning Captain Rogers, it's a pleasure to see you again. I'm presuming you would like to go to your floor?'_

Sophia cowered in his arms. She was afraid of the voice coming from the ceiling.

"Morning to you too Jarvis." He paused. "It's okay baby girl. He won't hurt you."

 _'Ms. Rogers, allow me to introduce myself. I am Jarvis, Mr. Stark's Artificial Intelligence. I run the tower, and help everything go smoothly.'_

"J-Jarvis?" Sophia spoke confused with the words.

"Jarvis, Sophia's only a year old, or almost two... We're not quite sure." Steve said."He's like a really really big computer."

 _'Captain Rogers, I presume as some point you would like to speak about Ms. Rogers restricted access?'_ The AI added, and he proceeded to move the elevator up, and stop as his floor.

"Yes, later. Thank You Jarvis."

 _'You're quite welcome Captain Rogers. Do you require anything else of me?'_

"Well, is anyone else in the tower?"

 _'Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton are in the gym sparring. Mr. Stark, and Ms. Potts are currently out for a meeting. And Dr. Banner is in his lab working with some of Ms. Rogers DNA.'_

"Thank You Jarvis. That will be all."

"Big." Sophia spoke as she looked around his floor.

"It's quite big isn't it?" She nodded her head. "And it's ours. Do you want to see your room?" She grinned and threw her hands in the air. "I'll take that as a yes."

Steve carried her into the room down the hall. Her eyes widened as she looked over her room in awe. Steve had to admit. Pepper did a hell of a job.

"Pretty." Sophia spoke and Steve set her down. She instantly started crawling around looking at all of her new objects. Taking her time to look at each one carefully. Using her fingers to feels the ruff and soft edges. Her nose taking in the scent, and her ears listening to all the wacky sounds her new toys made.

Watching her made Steve feel happy. A smile spread wide across his face, as he sat down to play with the toys with her. Her eyes filled with that child-like glee. It _especially_ made her happy when he agreed to play 'Superhero Daddy'. In which he would save her from the bad guys (a group of stuffed animals) or help her 'fly' around the room. (He would pick her up and swing her around the room.)

The sound of her giggles melted his heart, and when he thought it right. Steve gave her the small stuffed bear. Sophia, took to it instantly. Becoming her favorite by far of any she had. She even named it Fitz, after her friend from the labs. Even if she couldn't quite say his name right.

* * *

 **It's a little shorter. Sorry about that. Hope you liked it. Although I am giving updates about once day. So it kinda makes up for it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. Our Little Bitty Dreams

**MoriartysFallenAngels:** Thank you, I take pride in my Daddy Steve skills.

 **Katie Moon:** It really does mean a lot. Also, I am taking suggestions if you have any.

 **DisneyBrony:** Again, thank you. I do have pairings set up and some planned. Right now we have Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane, and some brief Bruce/Natasha. In the next few chapters Steve/Natasha will start popping up.

* * *

Little Bitty Dreams - Will Hoge

Family is not an important thing. It's everything. -Micheal J. Fox

* * *

"Papa?" Sophia spoke sleepily, her eyes blinking open at the light, as she was just waking up from her nap. She had curled into Steve's side as they laid on her bed together. He was softly stroking her blonde curls and humming a lullaby.

"Yes?" Steve answered looking down at his daughter. She looked up and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Hello."

"Hello Sweetheart."

"Play?"

"No, let's sit for a minute so we can talk. Is that okay?"

"Mmhm." She hummed as she nodded her head.

"Life here is a little different..." He sighed. "You have to be very careful."

"Okay."

"I mean it." He said. "You know who I am, don't you?"

"My Papa."

"Yes, I'm your Papa. But I'm also a superhero."

"Superhero Daddy?"

"Yeah, that's right. Superhero Daddy. And being a superhero. It makes my job very dangerous." He knew he had to have this talk with her sometime. Now, better than later. In which, someone else would have to tell her what happened.

"Scared?" Sophia asked as her eyes widened.

"Yes, it can get a little scary." Steve cuddled her small body closer. "Which means someday. I might not comeback."

"No Papa?" He eyes filled with tears, and he hushed her gently.

"Papa's here. I can't promise you forever little one. But I can promise you until the end of the line."

* * *

"Come here Sophia. Come on. Walk to Papa."

"Can't."

"Yes, yes you can sweetheart."

"No." She sat on her bottom and gave a frown.

"Sophia, please. For me..." She sighed as he picked her up, and placed her back on her feet. He then moved a little bit away so she could walk to him.

"Fall."

"You're not gonna fall. If you even start to, I'll catch you. I promise."

"Mmmm." She hummed nervous and she stood swaying in her stance. Sophia picked up her left foot and tried to step foreword, but stopped herself. Her eyes welling with tears. "Scared."

"Sophia, sweetheart. I'm never gonna let you fall. I'm gonna be right here to catch you every time, because I love you. You don't have to be afraid."

"Papa.."

"Please?"

She looked down as she picked up her left foot and nervously placed it in front of her. Sophia's entire body shaking with fear, as she picked up her right foot to repeat the process. This time you could see the confidence build inside the toddler. Her eyes lit with excitment, and a small smile creeping it's way across her face. She looked up to meet her father's eyes. Steve returned the excitement with a grin.

"That's it. Just a little bit more. You can do it."

"Did it." She announced as she collapsed into her father's arms.

"Yes you did." He kissed her cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"Again?" She spoke softly.

"You wanna try it again?" Sophia nodded as she squirmed in his grasp.

"Again." She stated slightly louder, with a whine creeping into her voice.

"Alright." He placed her again a few feet in front of him. Sophia repeated what she had done a few minutes before.

"Again!"

* * *

"Door." Sophia spoke as she crawled into the kitchen. He hadn't heard the doorbell or a knock.

"Rogers, how's the little bundle of joy?" Clint asked as he opened the door without any warning. Natasha, stood by his side with a neatly wrapped present.

"Hello Clint, Natasha." Steve said as he felt Sophia tug on his jeans. Using him, to help stand. And well, also hide behind.

"Where is she? You eat her already?" Clint teased, which caused Sophia to giggle.

"We came to give her a present. You know. Before her Uncle Tony swoops down and steals the show. _As always._ " Natasha said with a smile.

Sophia peaked her head around the left side of Steve's leg to reveal her blue eyes. Which were filled with endless curiosity.

"There's some pretty eyes." Natasha said lovingly. "Do you want a present?"

She nodded her head, and tried to walk forward but fell down. Sophia gave up on walking and crawled over to the Russian.

"Mommy?" The child asked as she looked up.

"No, no. I'm just Natasha."

"Tasha." Sophia repeated.

"And I'm Clint."

"Bird."

"Has Stark gotten to her already?"

"Bird." Sophia reiterated with less patience, pointing to the box.

"I'm Clint kid. It's nice to meet you." He spoke trying to steer her mind off the 'bird'.

"Clint, wait." Natasha spoke, giving the present to Sophia. Who took her time unwrapping it. Playing with the paper, until she opened up the small box inside. In it was a sewn bird doll. Sewn by hand by Natasha herself.

"Bird." Sophia spoke as she looked at the adults like they were idiots.

"How did she-" Natasha started.

"Do you think she-" Clint interrupted.

"I'm sure it's nothing.." Steve said trying to brush it off.

* * *

"Lady Sophia, Daughter of Steven. It is a pleasure to meet you." Thor's voice boomed through the apartment causing Sophia to shiver slightly with fear as the big man stood over her.

"Hello."

"She speaks!"

"Yes, she does. She just started walking too. " Steve added. His eyes encouraging her that she was safe.

"I have brought a present for you Lady Sophia."

"Thank you."

"There is no need for thanks." Thor spoke as he handed Sophia a small wooden box, with strange marks carved into it. When she opened the lid, it started to play a gentle melody.

"Thor, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"As I said before. No need for thanks."

* * *

"Hello Sophia. You remember me."

"Mmhm." She spoke, giving Bruce Banner a hug, and then kissing his cheek. Melting the doctor's heart into a puddle.

"I got you some more pony books."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Happy?" Sophia asked.

"Am _I_ happy?" Bruce asked, and Sophia nodded. "I am now."

"Good. No sad."

"I promise not to be sad for you. Is that alright?"

"Yes." She nodded and smiled. Sophia was wrapping all the Avengers around her little fingers. Even is she didn't know what she was doing.

* * *

"Rogers, where's the kid?" Tony Stark's voice bellowed as he entered the apartment. "Time for her to meet her favorite Uncle."

"Uncle?" Sophia spoke as she looked up at man before her.

"That's right kid. I'm your Uncle Tony."  
"Anthony." Sophia stated.

"Excuse me?"

"Name, Anthony."

"How did you-" Tony paused. "Nevermind, I got you a present. Pepper told me that was the thing to do... So." He pulled a wrapped present from behind his back. The small child took the present and unwrapped it much like she had earlier. Slowly, and examining every little detail. "I would have just got you paper, if you like that more kid."

"Thank you." She spoke _almost_ sarcastically.

"I like her." Tony announced.

Steve rolled his eyes as Sophia finished removing the paper from the present. Her eyes lit up with excitement. Her small hands traced the edges of her new doll. It looked exactly like Sophia. Having the same crystal blue eyes, and curls in her blonde hair.

"Tony..." Steve started.

"Thank you, Uncle Tony." Sophia spoke as she hugged his legs.

"You're welcome kid." He spoke with a smile, giving her a gentle pat on the back.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the support on this story! It really means a lot. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns; feel free to PM me or leave a review.**


	5. Fear is a Superpower!

**TortoisetheStoryteller:** Her development is based off my personal experiences with children, along with a little AU. Which should all be explained in the next few chapters.

 **Guests:** Thank you all for the support, just because you don't have a name. It doesn't mean you're any less important to me.

 **Katie Moon:** There's some more Aunty Nat on the way!

* * *

Don't Wait- Joey Graceffa

"However mean your life is, meet it and live it; do not shun it and call it hard names. It is not so bad as you are. It looks poorest when you are richest. The fault-finder will find faults even in paradise. Love your life, poor as it is. You may perhaps have some pleasant, thrilling, glorious hours, even in a poorhouse. The setting sun is reflected from the windows of the alms house as brightly as from the rich man's abode; the snow melts before its door as early in the spring. I do not see but a quiet mind may live as contentedly there, and have as cheering thoughts, as in a palace." ― Henry David Thoreau

* * *

"Bruce I need to talk to you." Steve spoke as he walked into the lab. After a _long_ time convincing Sophia even she needed her beauty rest. Letting her stay up to seven thirty after all of her whining and complaining.

"Yeah Steve, what's up?" The Doctor glanced up above his glasses, before his gaze returned to the test results he was examining.

"It's about Sophia." His voice had somewhat of a desperate tone.

"What about her?" Bruce met his gaze and gave him his full attention.

"She's different from others kids right?"

"Yes, Hydra as it seems was testing on her from a young age. Filling her brain with battle techniques, and weapons information. Even threw some history in there for the hell of it."

"So she's advancing faster than she should?"

"In a way, yes. Her mother was a Hydra test subject as well as a assassin. When I was looking through her blood results there were some... _interesting_ results."

" _Interesting_?" Steve reiterated with worry.

"Sophia, she has your DNA. The Serum in her veins, she's growing faster mentally and physically. But she's also her mother's daughter."

"How so?"

"Her mother was a mutant."

"A mutant?"

"It's a person with genetically modified DNA. But they can have certain abilities. From growing wings to controlling the weather. I'm not a specialist, but Shield gave me the contact. Professor Charles Xavier, he runs a school for mutant children."

"Sophia's been showing some weird signs these past few days... Maybe this Charles Xavier can help..."

"He's coming here in a week. Bringing some of his teachers with him to help with the evaluation."

"What do I do til then?"

"Watch her Steve. She if does anything abnormal."

"It just worries me Bruce. What if my DNA affects her somehow? Screws her up?"

"Steve, if anything. Your DNA would fix her problems. That's the purpose of the serum."

"Thanks Bruce."

"No Problem Steve.."

* * *

"Papa!"

"Good Morning Sweetheart." Steve spoke with a grin as he picked up his daughter placing a kiss on her cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Yes..." She said hesitantly.

"That's good. Do you want some pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yes." Sophia spoke with more confidence as Steve set her down in a high chair. "Tasha." She spoke a loud as she looked to the entrance, and then to her father.

"Natasha?" He questioned. "She's not here." He returned to cooking as a few minutes passed by.

"Tasha." Sophia spoke with less patience in her voice.

"She's not here Sophia-"

"Morning Rogers." The infamous Black Widow spoke as she entered the common floor kitchen. "I smell Pancakes."

"Natasha?"

"Yes?" She asked. "Hello Sophia." She spoke with a smile going over to the small child.

"Sophia knew you were coming.."

"She must have heard me."

"No... It was before you could have even been heard.. I didn't even hear you."

"Good guess?" She offered up.

"You Bruce was talking about these Mutants..."

"You mean like the school run by that bald professor?"

"Um. That's slightly rude."

"Steve, honestly. I'm a spy, I'm rude for a living."

"Fair enough.. But seriously. What if she has like mind powers?"

"Mind Powers? I highly doubt that."

"It's always a possibility."

"You'll known soon enough. He's coming here today after Tony leaves."

"Did Bruce tell you that?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, we were talking last night and it might have slipped out."

"You know, I'm glad you two are hitting it off. You deserve it."

"I never knew you for dabbling in relationships Rogers. How'd it go with you and Sharon?"

"We didn't hit it off, especially when she didn't approve of Sophia. It kinda became our downfall."

"Ah.." She gave a small smile. "Sorry about that."

"It's nothing. We only had one date. I didn't feel any sparks anyways." He sighed. "Pancakes."

"Pancakes!" Sophia repeated with a grin spreading across her small face.

"Someone likes her breakfast food." Natasha said with a small smirk forming. "Can Aunt Tasha help feed you this morning?"

"Yes!" Sophia said with a smile as she nodded her head up and down rapidly. Natasha looked to Steve for approval.

"Yeah, I kinda need to shower... If you could. It would be great. I mean I can-"

"Rogers, go shower. I got Sophia. She's safe with me."

"Thanks Nat."

"No Problem." She said with a smile as she pulled up a chair in front of Sophia's high chair. Steve left the room moments later so he could go shower. Natasha smiled and watched Sophia move her small hands and fingers. Gripping the pieces of pancake. Watching as they smashed between her fingers with glee.

"Tasha?"

"Yes Dear?"

"You... sad?"

"Am I sad?" The child nodded and their eyes held a gaze for a moment. "Just a little. But do you wanna know a secret Sophia?"  
"Yes."

"Sadness doesn't have to bring you down. You can use it as a strength, a superpower."

"Like you and Papa?"

"Yeah like Your Uncles Thor, Clint, and Tony, me and your Papa."

"Superhero... me?"

"Yeah kid. You'll be saving New York in no time."

* * *

 **Sorry this was slightly shorter... Alright, thanks for all of your support. This is now my most popular story. Kudos to all of you for making it happen. The Professor as well as a few X-Men will be showing up in the next chapter, you can also request to see a few if you would like. Questions, Comments and Reviews are always appricated.  
**


	6. Flares

**Alright, here some of the X-Men I promised you all. I based them off the movie-verse, mainly because it's easier to deal with. As well as helping some loose strings start to tie up.**

* * *

Flares- The Script

"Just because someone stumbles and loses their way, doesn't mean they're lost forever." -Charles Xavier

* * *

 _The woman lay in her pool of blood, as her eyes began to close. Her breathing was shortened and any moment it could stop. But it didn't. She was taken into a secret facility. Healed, experimented on._

 _"You are no longer Mist Mistress, who you were before my beauty. You are now Veronica Waters..."_

 _"Who am I?"_

 _"The Black Death." He hisses through his teeth. "My second greatest experiment."_

 _"Are you my master?"_

 _"I am Dr. Strucker, and you work for Hydra now."_

 _"My Mission?"_

 _"Death, you will use your abilities for the good of Hydra. We are pairing you up with our best Agent."_

 _"Who is?"_

 _"The Winter Soldier."_

* * *

"Captain Rogers, it's a pleasure to meet you at last. " Charles Xavier spoke as he wheeled into the room, with a close group of his X-Men.

"Likewise Professor Xavier."

"Oh please, call me Charles."

"Alright then, Charles. Call me Steve."

"Of course." He paused. "Now, if you would allow me to. I'd like to introduce who else I brought with me."

"Alright, go right on ahead."

"This is Logan, Storm, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Rogue." Each individual gave a nod, a wave, or something to let the Avengers know who they were.

"It's wonderful to meet you all. Thank you for what you did in New York." Jean spoke.

"No Thank you. Dr. Grey, for what you all did back in 1999. I'm Bruce Banner or the _Hulk_ , I'm a huge fan of your work."

"Why thank you Doctor Banner."

"Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow."

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye."

" I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard. You presence is welcomed in our home."

"What book did he swallow?" Logan mumble under his breath.

"Sophia!" The child spoke her name louder than the rest, her eyes filled with joy as she got to meet more new people. They seemed really nice, and if Papa trusted them. Sophia would trust them too.

"And you my dear, must be the question of the hour." Charles spoke with a smile, and Sophia tottered over to his wheelchair and whispered to him.

 _"Hurt?"_ He gave her a confused look. _"Voices, Head. Hurt?"_

 _"Not anymore they don't."_ He whispered back, intrigued. "If you wouldn't mind. Jean and I would like to evaluate Sophia in privacy."

"I don't mind at all. You team is welcome to our common floor. We have food, movies, games."

"Thank you Steve. I'm sure they won't cause any trouble." The professor spoke keeping his eyes on one particular X-Men, Wolverine.

* * *

"Are you scared of me Sophia?"

"No."

"Good, because you know I'm not going to hurt you."

"Mmm." She nodded and met his eyes.

"I felt you tapping at my mind little one, you wanted in." He smiled. "I just let you see a tiny bit, and you did marvelous."

"Really?" She looked up hopefully as Jean watched curiously.

"Your gift is really amazing, and you've been holding out. Keeping it inside because you were afraid. Jean and I are just like you. Show us what you can do."

"Scared."

"How about we make a deal.. Yes?"

"Okay."

"We'll show you what we can do, and then you can show us what you can do... Does that sound alright?"

"Yeah."

"I'll show you first Sophia." Jean spoke up as she made brief eye contact with the professor before she began to levitate some small objects.

* * *

"Got any beer?" Logan grumbled.

"In the fridge." Steve replied.

The small team of X-Men stood and sat awkwardly in front of each other. Neither side didn't really know what to do. Eye contact was scarce and the silence in the room was almost deafening.

"This is fun." Clint spoke under his breath, and then screeched softly as he felt Natasha's elbow go into his side.

"Don't start." She hissed quietly so only he could hear.

"So, are we all just gonna stand here and make googly eyes at each other, or do something." Logan spoke as he looked around.

"Logan." Storm spoke with slight annoyance in her voice. "Be nice."

"So.."

* * *

"Woah." Sophia's eyes widened as she discovered the entirety of Jean's powers.

"Pretty cool isn't it?"

"Yeah." She nodded looking up.

"Ready to show us yours?"

"No.." She said shyly and cowered slightly.

"It's alright little one. I can still show you mine." The Professor spoke up.

"Okay." Sophia smiled slightly as she awaited the next round of amazement that would appear before her.

* * *

"Whose idea was it to play hide and seek tag with a teleporter?" Clint grumbled as he looked over to Rogue to had decided to seek with him.

"Wasn't it your idea Clint?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Besides, I've known him for years. Nightcrawler always picks the same kinds of hiding spots."

"And I do know this tower like the back of my hand."

"See we'll find everyone in no time."

"Hopefully."

"I see you Kurt."

"No you don't." He disappeared leaving the pair with a sigh.

* * *

"Ready."

"Go on then. Take your time Sophia."

Sophia crawled up to the Professors lap. She started to release only a small part of her gift. Her eyes still, and the light left them. Although she was still alive, and far from dead. She used her mind to push a memory to both Jean and the Professor. Each, got a clear picture of the day her mother died.

 _The smoke, and dust. They could taste the smoke catch in their throats, and feel the tears that had left her eyes. Sophia didn't even finch as screams filled the air and people began dropping to the ground because of her mothers power. Dozens of Hydra agents crippled up on the floor, poisoned by one of their own._

 _There was a man gasping for breath, Jean felt pity as she watched this memory play out. Veronica stepped on the man's throat and watched as he took one last jagged breath before he died. They saw as Sophia cowered in the corner, and then felt the blood splatter across their faces as Veronica was shot. Her fall was graceful, and almost like what you would see come out of a movie, as if it was in slow motion. A man was left standing in the shadows, the only part you would be able to recognize was his metal arm. But then a new atmosphere filled the room as they heard Steve's voice start to call out. They felt her heart drop as swell as she saw this person who wasn't trying to hurt her, but they also felt her fear. Her heart shatter and her cowering against the corner of the room.  
_

"More." Their thoughts were shattered as she looked at them both with a small smile.

"There's more?"

* * *

"Seriously, where is that guy?" Natasha spoke as everyone (but Nightcrawler) gathered in the main room.

"We need a plan of a attack." Steve said looking at the group.

"Oh, you can't be serious-" Cyclops started.

"Oh, we're dead serious." Clint butted in.

"Well then go on then _Stars and Tights._ What's our plan?" Logan finally spoke.

"We go in pairs, and have Jarvis track him." He spoke simply. "Scott, Bruce." He paused. "Clint, Rogue" and then again. "Storm, Logan, and Natasha and I."

"Sounds fine to me, now let's get moving."

"Jarvis, where is he at the moment."

' _He's in your room at the moment Capt. Rogers.'_

"Thank you, Jarvis. Please let us know if that changes."

 _'Most certainly.'_

* * *

 _"_ Telepathy, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Contact. Professor, at this rate...she could be more powerful than you."

"It's very well possible she already is..." He hesitated. "She's more powerful than even what _they_ anticipated."

"She's nothing like her mother. Not by a long shot.."

"At least she's going to be brought up on the side of the good. Steve Rogers, he's an honest man. He has virtues, rules, and he now knows we can help whenever she would need us."

"You're right there, but I just don't have a good feeling about it. Like a gut feeling."

"I feel it too, but it could also be her. Projecting her deep hurt. I've gone through a similar stage... ages ago. I was a whole new man back then."

* * *

"Any reason you pair us up together Steve?"

"A reason? Nah, there wasn't reason."

"As I said before, you're a terrible liar Rogers. "

"Hey!" A screech came from down the hall. "I tagged you." Low and behold, it was no other than Tony Stark in his full Iron Man amour.

"Finally." Clint spoke as he and Rogue rounded the corner.

"Are Jean and the Professor done yet?" Cyclops piped up.

"Let me go check." Bruce said volunteering. He hadn't played the game, for obvious reasons. So he decided to make himself somewhat useful.

* * *

"Are we done yet?"

"Yes, Doctor Banner. I think we are.. Could you please go retrieve the others so they could hear what we have concluded?"

"Of course."

* * *

Let's just say, Steve didn't take the news as well as he thought he would. He needed to be alone and think about this, it was a lot mentally and physically to take on. That his daughter could be a weapon of mass destruction, or be the girl who cries over a squished ant. He loved her unconditionally and made sure he stood over that ground. The X-Men soon left, after the Professor put a barrier in Sophia's mind. Even against Steve's requests. He assured that it worked with Jean, and she was fine. The barrier would be removed slowly as she aged and mastered pieces of her gift. Steve didn't know what he had gotten himself into, but he would love Sophia. No matter who or what she was.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked that. The X-Men may make a trip back eventually. Questions, Comments, Concerns, and Reviews are always appreciated. Oh! The next chapter will go into more detail about Veronica, her powers, and The Winter Soldier. So stay tuned.  
**


	7. What Was Lost

**Alright, just as promised. A little more of Veronica and Bucky.**

* * *

 **It's Time- Imagine Dragons**

 **"That's the human superpower, forgetting. If people remembered, we would have stopped having wars long ago." -Steven Moffat**

* * *

 _"Again." The Russian voice hissed as Veronica was sparring with the Winter Soldier. It was a test to find each other's weaknesses. Veronica's eyes flashed black and she tried to inflict poison on her partner. But he was to fast. He had been doing this for forty years. All of his partners had been weak, and eliminated. Yet, the soldier realised this 'Black Death' was different. But she was still weak. And the sparring ending with her left arm splintering._

* * *

Veronica _was taken into Hydra at age 15. And even if she was brainwashed and forced to kill. It still took a mental tole on her. She always felt as if she wasn't worthy, or she was always failing. But this mission. Now 17, She and the Soldier would prove their worth in the assassination of Howard Stark._

 _"Target in sight. The bird has flown." Veronica spoke as she trailed the limo, keeping herself hidden from view. "Heading towards target area."_

 _"Targets in view." The Soldier spoke as he drove the car speeding up. "Black, load into your vehi_ _cle."_

 _"If you fail this-" Their master spoke into the com._

 _"We won't."_

 _"You should hope so, or the punishment will be far worse."_

 _"Loaded and Target again in sight." Veronica spoke just after._

 _"Proceed to kill." Master spoke._

 _"Female Innocent in car." Veronica and The Soldier spoke at the same time._

 _"Proceed with Mission." Master said._

 _"But, she will be killed..." Veronica emphasised._

 _"Proceed with Mission."_

 _"Affirmative Sir." The Soldier said with not a strain of emotion in his voice._

 _"Impact in 10 seconds."_

 _"9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1"_

* * *

"Uncle Tony!" Sophia spoke her eyes lit up with joy. Even if she was tired from the day's events. She smiled and had tons of energy. There was a lot of excitement in the tower with all the guests moving about.

"Hey Squirt. Was the bald guy fun?"

"Mean."

"Fine, was _'Professor Charles Xavier'_ fun?"

"Yep."

"Where's your dad?"

"Room."

"He's in his room?"

"Yep."

"Can I go in?"

"Yep."

"Can you say anything other than Yep?"

"Yep." She said with a smirk. Tony ruffled her hair and then proceeded to leave her room and go across the hall to Steve's Room.

"Capsicle? Can I come in?"

"Sure. Yeah, come in."

"Everything okay?"

"No, yeah." He sighed and a ran a hand through his blonde hair in frustration. "In not sure."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah."

"Is this involving Sophia?"

"I just don't know how to take care of her. What if I mess something up? What if i get her hurt? How do I help her with her powers? What if I die?"

"Weight of the world on your shoulders." Tony said with a sad smile. "Steve, you're doing perfect. By far better than I could. She loves you. I despised my dad. You are a polar opposite from what I grew up with." He shuttered before he continued. "Her powers, her being a girl. That's something you could work with. That Xavier dude, and all of us will help you. You don't have to do this alone. If you die." Tony paused and he looked down. "If you die. I'll take care of her. Pepper and I will adopt her. You won't have to worry there."

"Thanks Tony."

"No Problem Steve."

"What'd you come in here for anyway?"

"Oh. I was wondering if you could take my cooking spot tonight. Red's cooking and last time I cooked with her... I almost lost a finger." Steve smiled as he remembered the screaming and yelling. "Besides Cap, I know you like her."

"She's with Bruce." Steve spoke slightly embarrassed.

"I give it a month."

"But then I'd be a rebound."

"I think she likes you too."

"How would you know that?"

"Are you forgetting? Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. And now. Match maker."

"You're almost worse than Nat." Steve sighed. "Yes I'll take Kitchen duty. But, you'll take Sophia duty."

"Fine with me."

"You sure?"

"Of course. What kind of trouble can she get into? She's only a little kid."

"A little kid, with Superpowers."

* * *

Tony regretted his decision almost immediately. Sophia screamed for almost ten minutes because she couldn't follow Papa. Then Tony tried everything, nothing seemed to stop the screeching. Although now, she seemed to be playing.

"Could I pay you to be quiet Sophia?" Tony said with a sigh as she teetered around screeching like a bird.

"Caw! Caw!"

"That's a great impression of your Uncle Clint kid."

"Hawk! Hawk!"

"Yeah. He's Hawkeye. And I'm Ironman."

"IronMan."

"Yeah, that's right squirt."He smiled. "Now will you please stop screeching?"

"Okay."

"Thank You." Sophia crawled up into his lap. Her blue hues gleaming with curiosity. "What is it kid?"

"Ultron.." She spoke with a shutter.

"How'd you know about my top secret? Did Bruce tell you?"

"No." She reached her tiny hands out and placed them on his head. "Head."

"You saw him in my head."

"Kinda."

"Did you see the future?"

"Mm.." She nodded nervously incase she might get in trouble.

"How does he turn out? You've got to tell me everything-"

' _Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers asked me to inform you that dinner is ready on the common floor.'_

"Tell him we're on our way down J." Tony hoisted up Sophia in his arms as he made his way over to the elevator. "We will continue this talk later, alright?"

"Yep."

"Okay Squirt. Let's see what your Papa made us for dinner." He spoke as the doors shut and he went down.

* * *

 **And there was some Uncle Tony love for everyone who asked for it. More to come soon. I've been slightly overwhelmed with a vacation. But, it gives me more time to write. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	8. Always Forgiven

**Charlie Brown- Coldplay**

 **"Share your burdens with a friend. You never know what they can help you with." - Charles Austin**

* * *

 _There were many missions like the assassination of Howard and Maria Stark. Most, even deadlier. Yet, it stayed with Veronica her entire run at Hydra. She felt lonely at times, because she had a lot of solo missions. They really didn't bring out the Soldier unless it was necessary. Otherwise he was frozen and kept in a place she had no idea about. Veronica tried to form a bond with him, yet he would turn her away. Only speaking to her when he felt it needed. He was.. a machine. But sometimes, if he had been left out to long... He would start to befriend her, but was wiped almost as soon as he made progress. During the fall of Shield she had just given birth and was unaware of what happened. But she heard his last order. 'Kill anyway who stands in your way...' So it barely fazed her when he was the one to kill her._

 _"Soldier please.. I need to care for her." Veronica spoke as she stepped of the neck she had just broken._

 _"She is Hydra's, you are breaking all of the rules..."_

 _"She's Mine. She is my daughter. They have already started the brainwashing, and she isn't even a year old.."_

 _"Experiment will be the perfect weapon."_

 _"The Child... Is a gift. I wasn't even supposed to have children. The KGB.. But this Steve-"_

 _"Don't say his name..."_

 _"This Steve Rogers... His DNA healed me."_

 _"I have to take her back."_

 _"Over my dead body."_

 _"Please, Black... I really don't want to do this.."_

 _"There's the man underneath the pain! You can run with us! Help me hide her, I can forgive you for everything you have done. "_

 _"I. Am. A. Monster."_

 _"You are my friend."_

 _"Stop it."_

 _"Please, let me help."_

 _"JUST SHUT UP."_

 _And there it was. The Soldier didn't mean to fire the gun, but it just sort of happened in the moment. The bullet graced through the air and went straight through her heart. Veronica fell back and in a few seconds she was choking on her blood. Before she drew her last breath. Her eyes watching her daughter she spoke quietly._

 _"I forgive you... Bucky."_

 _A tear slowly went down the soldiers face. He started to panic and pace in circles. Before he ignited a flame to blaze the house. But fled the scene when he heard a familiar voice. The one of Steve Rogers._

* * *

"Stark send you in?" Natasha half chuckled as her eyes remained on he bowl in front of her. The aroma of the food reached the super soldier nose and he gave a small smile.

"He still wants ten fingers."

"It was his fault last time."

"Oh, course it was."

"Careful Rogers, I might just cut one of yours off."

"It would grow back."

"And how exactly would you know that?" She spoke turning around to face him. Her blue hues filling with curiosity.

"Tony was curious and 'accidentally' dropped a knife on my fingers. Lost three and they grew back in an hour or two."

"Why do I even ask? It's always a stupid reason."

"Well it always has a reoccurring theme. Tony." He chuckled. "So, Nat. What's cooking?"

"Well. I'm sure nobody, but Clint wants Pizza for the fifth time this week. So, I've started off with this salad. But I honestly have no idea what else to make."

"How about soup?"

"Soup?"

"Yeah, why not? I can make that if you want."

"You can cook things?"

"Who do you think made Christmas and Thanksgiving Dinner?"

"I thought Tony ordered that stuff."

"No, it was Clint, Bruce and I."

"That makes more sense now."

"So what do you say?"

"Sure Rogers."

"And you can make your famous pie." Steve offered up.

"Fine."

"What recipe are you using Steve?" Natasha asked as she was kneading the pie crust. "I've never seen soup like that before."

"It's my mother's." Steve said with a confident smile. "It's an old Irish recipe."

"So it's special, yeah?"

"Nobody else knows it."

"So it's a _secret_ recipe."

"I guess you could say that."

"Need any help?" She said after she placed the crust layer over the apple filling.

"Um. Sure. Can you chop some of these vegetables?"

"Of course." She spoke placing the pie in the oven before going over to help him.

"So how are things with you and Bruce?"

"Okay I guess. He's always in his lab working on something. And I know he's saving lives. But he works himself to death. Pepper agrees with me. Because Tony does the same."

"Maybe you should talk to him. Tell him how you feel about it. If he likes you. He'll do something about it. That's how a relationship works. You compromise for each other."

"I will thanks Steve."

"You're welcome Nat."

"I just toss these in then?"

"Yep."

"And we just stir and wait?"

"Yep."

"You're doing that thing Sophia does..."

"Yep." He said with a smirk, and earned a gentle smack on the shoulder from Natasha. "Ow!"

"Oh you big baby. That won't even leave a mark."

"It didn't hurt me physically, it hurt me mentally."

"Whada Ham." She teased. "Now come on. Let's set the table."

"Yep." Natasha raised her hand in warning. "I'm sorry..."

"Good, now hurry."

"Okay, okay." They both started to set the table but then Natasha stopped and watched one of the places for a moment. "What?" Steve asked.

"The fork isn't straight Steve."

"What?"

"The Fork. Right There. It's not straight."

"Does it need to be straight?" She gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Yes." She spoke with attitude seeping in her voice.

"Okay then..."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." If it made her happy.. He would just grin and bare it. "Soups done."

 _'Would you like me to alert the tower, that dinner is served?_ ' Jarvis spoke.

"That would actually be amazing Jarvis, thanks."

 _'It's my pleasure Captain Rogers.'_

"Flirting with a Computer, Rogers?"

" I wasn't- I didn't.."

"Kidding, Kidding. I just like seeing you flustered." Steve felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, as a smirk developed on hers. "Oh? Did I make the Infamous Captain America blush?"

"Shut it."

"Don't worry." She said with a smile. "Won't tell a soul."

* * *

 **Alright, finally some more Romanogers for you all ;) Hope it filled your needs. More to come soon! If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Also, Reviews are always appreciated.**


	9. Age of Ultron Part 1: Is it worth it?

**MAJOR AGE OF ULTRON SPOILERS BE WARY**

* * *

 **Pain- Jimmy Eat World**

 ** **"These woods are dark l**** **ovely and deep. And I have miles to go before I sleep. And miles to go before I sleep." -Robert Frost**

* * *

Steve was nervous and scared, it was the first Avengers Mission since he had adopted Sophia. His paternal leave had ended a week before, but that was just Shield. And this. This was _the Avengers_. Nor was it just any normal mission either. They were going after Loki's sceptre in a foreign country. It was dangerous, and they all knew it. But it was worth it, keeping everyone safe. Since they had information before hand. Fitz, and Simmons were able to bring her back to their faculty. Even with the Skye situation going on. So he wasn't as worried about her or the people she was with. Steve was worried about his team, yet, he kept fighting like nothing was wrong. Although his thoughts were interrupted by the voices in the coms.

"Wait a second. Is no one going to deal with the fact that Cap just said _Language?"_

"It just slipped out.. " Steve admitted after flipping his motorcycle.

"Daddy mode much?"

"Shut it Stark."

"I think it's cute." Natasha teased as she snapped her opponents neck. "At long last it taking a little long boys."

* * *

"Coulson can you have May bring Sophia down?"

" _She's already there, Cap."_

"Thanks Phil." Steve said as he looked away and his eyes met Maria's. "Who were they?"

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed on their apartment. "

"Their abilities?"

"He's got an increased Metabolism and improved Homeostasis. Her thing is neuroleptic interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation." Steve paused unsure of what to say. "He's fast and she's weird."

"Ah." He said with a nod. "Well they're gonna show up again." Steve said as the elevator opened.

"Agreed. Files said they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts."

"Right.. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country."

"We're not at war, Captain."

"They are." Steve said as the doors shut and he went up a floor. When the door reopened a bright smiling face was waiting for him. "There's my sweet girl." Steve picked her up and spun her in a circle as she squealed.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!"

"You have fun with Leo and Jemma?"

"Yeah! We colored! And had juice! And Fitz was teaching me letters!"

"Sounds like a great time."

Sophia after no longer fearing her abilities, began to reach out into other's minds. Especially her Papa's, Aunt Tasha's, and Tony's. Mostly because they were just as curious as she was. Bruce was hesitant, mostly because of.. _the other guy._ But he started to grow used to it. So, as in a effect. Her vocabulary was growing fast and she began to speak complex sentences. As well as mental advancements she was growing physic

ally. In the past month she had grown two and a half inches. So he didn't have to look as far down to talk to her.

"Uncle Clint, okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Dr. Cho is here."

"Will she make him better?"

"Yeah." Steve smiled. "Good as new. So you can go jump on him when he's done."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Party!" Sophia announced as Natasha helped her dress in her little blue gown. "IT SPINS!" She announced with a grin on he left face. As she twirled in circles, making her dress fly up ever so slightly.

"Now it's time for some shoes."

"No shoes."

"Please, Sophia?" The Russian asked.

"No. Shoes." Sophia reiterated with a great impatience growing in her tiny voice.

"Fine, no shoes. How do you want your hair?"

"A ponytail please."

"Alright, that's easy enough."

"Do you love Uncle Bruce?"

"What?" Natasha said, slightly taken aback.

"Do you love Uncle Bruce?"

"Love.. is complicated."

"Well Daddy. Loves you. And you love Uncle Bruce."

"He said he loves me?"

"His mind did. "

"What does my mind say?"

"Hard." She started. "Confused."

"You can say that again."

"Confused."

"It's a figure of speech Soph."

"Oh."

"Sophia, are you and Natasha ready?" Steve asked through the closed door. He was still a gentlemen.

"We are indeed Steve." He opened the door with a grin. "You both look beautiful."

"Papa!" Sophia squealed and reached up for his attention.

"Heya Sweetheart."

"Come on Nat." Steve said with a smile.

"Can't stop me." She smirked and they went upstairs to the common floor. They were Shield Agents, Doctors, Friends and others. Everyone clapped and cheered. Sophia got to meet her other Uncles Sam, and Rhodey. She took to each of them instantly yearning to show them her powers. She entertained a small crowd of people with her small memory projections and mind readings. And soon everyone left. Just leaving the Avengers, and Sophia. They all were laughing and drinking while Sophia watched them in awe. Before long the topics had switched over to the Mjionr.

"Ah. Come on. It's a trick." Clint said through a smirk.

"No, no. It's more than that."

"Who shall ever be the worthy will haveth the power!" Clint said in an octave lower. "What ever man. It's a trick!" Thor bellowed a laugh.

"Well, be my guest."

"Come on Hawk." Tony said with a wink.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Came from multiple people in the room.

"Now Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Tony smiled.

"You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint said gripping the hammer. He pulled and it didn't budge. "Still don't know how you do it..."

"Smell the silent judgement?"

"Please.."

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge."

"Yay Uncle Tony!"

"So if I lift it.. I can rule all of Asgard?"

"Yes, of course."

"To let you know I'll be reinstating Prima Noctra." Tony said with a heave. And then he tried again with a Ironman suit arm. And then again with Rhodey and his arm.

"Are you even pulling?"

"Are you on my team?"

"Just represent. Pull." Bruce went up and then pretended to Hulk out. Sophia booed. Steve went up next. Everyone was cheering and clapping. Including Sophia.

"Come on Cap." Steve started to pull and the hammer budged ever so slightly. Thor's eyes widened. But Steve didn't pick it up.

"Haha. It was nothing. Yeah." Thor said to himself.

"Widow?"

"Oh.. Well that's a question I don't need answering."

"All kudos to the wouldn't be king. But it's rigged."

"You bet you ass."

"Steve." Maria spoke up. "He said a bad language word."

"You tell everyone about that?"

"Language?" Sophia asked as Tony spoke as well.

"He had his fingers imprinted. Like a security card. 'Who shall ever carry Thor's Fingerprints'. The literal translation."

"Yes, well. Well. That's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." Thor said picking up the hammer and giving it a slight toss spin. "You all are not worthy." A group of booes came from the crowd and Sophia eyed the hammer. But it was soon interrupted with a mechanical whine that pierced the ears. Sophia shook, and Natasha picked her up and pulled her close. A disfigured mechanical shape emerged from the shadows, and his low voice sent shivers down the small child's back.

"No, how could you be worthy?" He paused. "You're all killers."

"Stark." Sophia sprinted up and went to hide behind her father.

"Jarvis-"

"Sorry I was asleep... Or a dream."

"Reboot we got a bugged suit."

"There was this terrible noise. And-And I was tangled. I-In.. Strings." He paused, and moved about. "And I killed the other guy. He was a nice guy."

"You.. Killed someone?" Steve raised a brow.

"Jarvis?" Sophia whined.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we are face with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor questioned. But then Ultron replayed an audio clip with Tony's voice.

 _'I see a suit of amour around the world.'_

"Ultron." Bruce offered up.

"In the flesh, although... not yet." He almost sounded like he could smile. "Well not this Christmas. But I'm ready. I have a mission." Everyone around gripped their weapons. Eyes flashing to one another.

"What mission?" Natasha questioned.

"Peace of our time." Robots crashed though the wall and Sophia screamed. Tears starting to stream from her small eyes. Steve looked down and tried to comfort her in the chaos. Steve used a table to protect them from falling pieces of robot and wall. Then Clint swooped by and held her in his embrace taking her away from the crowd. Steve then took this opportunity to attack the bot and start punching and pulling parts. Natasha and Bruce flung over the bar.

"Don't turn green.."

"I won't." Thor swung his hammer and Natasha shot a few rounds from her gun as they started to weaken the robots. Tony jumped on one as it started to whine.

"One Second."

 _'We are here to help.'_

"One Second."

 _'We are here to help.'_

"One Second!" Thor meanwhile knocked out the first one for a moment, before it stopped to look at Dr. Cho. Steve then finished him off with his Shield. Tony stabbed his and flung it towards Cap. Who finishes the second off.

"That was dramatic." Ultron seethed. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through." He paused and played with imaginary strings. "You protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved... If it's not allowed to evolve?"

"Like me?" Sophia whispered to Clint.

"Yeah like you kid." He whispered back.

"Look at these!" He picked up a robot. "These... puppets." Ultron spoke crushing the skull. "There is only one path to piece." He paused and looked around the room and made eye/robot eye contact with Sophia. "The Avengers Extinction." Thor threw his hammer, and Ultron fell back through the wall in pieces.

"I had strings, but now I'm free... There are no strings on me." Ultron sang psychotically. Sophia started crying quietly and gripped herself to Clint. Well, that was until Steve came and pulled her close and felt her tears gently wet his shirt. Although she calmed down soon because she realised there wasn't any danger and curiously started to take over. She inched down and started to teeter over to the dead robot. Her eyes widened as she saw the hammer still laying there, but everything else had been started to be cleaned up. Daddy always taught her to pick up. Even if it wasn't her mess. And Uncle Thor probably didn't even know it was still there. So she hesitantly picked up the Mjionr. It was very, _very_ heavy. But she was still able to pick it up. Her eyes widened as she swung it around carefully. A smile etched its way across her face. She teetered in almost a run as she went over to her Uncle Thor. The room became dead silent as she held it up to give it back. Thor grinned and looked around the room in almost a 'I told you so' look. He looked down at Sophia and produced a low chuckle.

"Thank You Lady Sophia, it seems you have been deemed worthy." He beamed proudly. "You can pick it up anytime, alright?"

"Alright Uncle Thor." She smiled. But then looked around and saw everyone's blank faces and became slightly worried. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Lady Sophia. You, are worthy of the Mjoir. Something they have never have and never will experience."

"Rude." Maria muttered.

"Honest." Thor spoke back.

* * *

"But Daddy... I want to go with you."

"Sophia.. It's too dangerous. You're going to go stay with Coulson, and his team. Skye will be there this time. She's been _dying_ to meet you.

"But Daddy. Ultron."

"Is too dangerous for you. You'll be safe there. And I'll come back to find you. I promise. Nothing in the world could stop me."

"I love you Papa."

"I love you too Sweetheart." He pulled her in for a gently hug and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Be good."

"I will.."

"Coulson?"

"I came to pick her up." Skye spoke with a small grin. "I thought we could go get ice cream."

"Ice cream? Two scoops?"

"Yeah! You can get two scoops."

"But no more." Steve warned.

"Bye Papa."

"Bye Sophia, Skye. Please-"

"I got her Cap. She'll be safe at Shield."

Skye and Sophia left, only to find that Skye had secretly taken Lola. And they most definitely would not be eating ice cream in her. Or she would have be skinned, quite literally. Luckily he was preoccupied with Sokovia. They went into the shop and Sophia sat down at a booth, while Skye went up to get the ice cream. And every few seconds she would look back. Yet, it was slightly longer when she was handed the ice cream and paid. When Skye turned around, Sophia was gone.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Daaaa**

 **So this is part one of the Angel Kisses Finale. I've thought long and hard and decided to end it the next chapter. Yet they will be longer than the rest. But no worries! A sequel will emerge soon enough! Thanks for all the love. Reviews are always appreciated. ;)**


	10. Age of Ultron Part 2: During the Storm

Skye dropped the ice cream and started to panic, her heart burying itself deep in her chest.

"Cap, and Coulson are gonna skin me alive..." She ran her hands through her hair as she bolted out of the shop. "Sophia?!" She called out and looked around frantically. "Sophia! Where are you?"

Skye picked one direction and just ran. Looking, screaming, crying.

"Papa?" Sophia looked around the small apartment tears in her eyes. "Papa?" She sobbed out. Little did she remember this was her apartment not to long before. It had been the one she shared with her mother, and now she was back. Scared, and alone. Although, not really.

"Sophia. Please. Quiet Down." A male voice came from the back room. It was filled with a slight impatience.

"Take me to Papa."

"Please. Quiet Down."

"I'll scream."

"Don't you dare."

"3.. 2.. 1.." Then she started to shriek at an ear piecing rate. The man almost swore that glass in the room would shatter.

"PLEASE STOP." He yelled over the noise.

"Papa."

"You're safe here. You're Papa trusts me."

"I was safe with Skye."

"No, Grant Ward was heading towards the base. He's Hydra."

"They would have protected me."

"Coulson was trusting in him. He's almost as dangerous as Dr. Strucker."

"Who?"

"A bad guy your pops beat up."

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

"Of my papa?"

"Yeah."

"How come I've never seen you."

"You have, you just don't remember."

"What's your name?"

"Experiment 488."

"That's not a name."

"The Winter Soldier." He admitted to her.

"Bucky?"

"How'd you-"

"Papa. He told me load of stories about you. You're his best friend."

"He-He did?"

"Yeah! It's okay now Uncle Buck. I trust you now."

"You trust me... Just like that?"

"Uh Huh. If Papa trusts you. I trust you."

"You're really his kid, huh?"

"I am." She spoke with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"Agent Skye turned around for approximately four seconds, and she was missing."

"We're almost at the base. It's to late to turn back. Coulson I want every available man out looking for her."

"I already do Steve."

This thought lingered upon his mind, and it even seemed to sift into his dream Wanda induced a little while later.

* * *

 _Steve looked around the room, big band music blaring. People were dancing, laughing, drinking. A flash went off and Steve flinched, and looked around. He felt his PTSD kick in and his heart this against his chest._

 _"Are you ready for our dance?" Peggy asked. Her voice turned him around and the pounding stopped. In her arms was Sophia. Her bright blue eyes, shining at him._

 _"The war's over Steve. We can go home. With Sophia."_

 _His dreamed flashed and she was dancing with him. Then he was dancing with Sophia. Their smiling faces beaming. But just as quickly it was there, it was gone again. The room empty. Except for Sophia, mangled, beaten and lying in a pool of her own blood on the floor._

 _"Noo!"_

* * *

He woke in a cold sweat. Clint standing over him, holding an unconscious Natasha in his arms.

"Buck?"

"Sophia?"

"When do i get to see papa?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"A day."

"A WHOLE DAY?"

"Yes, a whole day. We have to make sure you're safe."

"But if you have me, shouldn't I be safe?"

"Well yeah. But just incase."

"Oh. Well, I'm hungry."

"Make some food."

"I'm two." She said sarcastically. Bucky gave her a questioning look.

"You don't sound, or look like a regular two year old."

"Well, Uncle Buck. You don't sound or look like a regular ninety five year old. And.. I'm almost three."

"Touché." He gave a little smirk. "What do you want?"

"Grilled Cheese, Please."

"Easy Enough." He stated before he went into the kitchen. Sophia climbed up at the bar. She sat at the edge so she could watch him.

"Uncle Buck?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Does it hurt?" Bucky dropped the bowl he had in his hand.

"Does what hurt?" Knowing very well to what she was referring to.

"Your arm."

"No. It doesn't hurt anymore. I just don't really feel anything."

"Oh." She looked down at her tiny arms. Feeling sorry for her Uncle. He shouldn't have been surprised by the next question, but he was. "Can I touch it?"

"Maybe later."

"When Papa says maybe later... It means no."

"Well, I'm not your Pops am I?"

"No, but I still like you." He glanced up at her. His eyes holding a small glimmer of hope. No. He was the Winter Soldier. She was his mission. To keep her safe. That's what Ste-The Captain would want.

"Do you want some fruit?"

"Yes please."

"Anything else?"

"No thank you." She said quietly.

"What's wrong now?"

"You seem sad."

"I'm always sad Soph. Might as well get used to it."

"You used to be happy."

"How do you-"

"My Powers!" She spoke with glee.

"You have... Powers?"

"Well Duh, silly."

"Sorry."

"I can do things with my mind."

"Can your dad do that?"

"Nope. I got the mind stuff from my mom. Well, sorta."

"But are you-"

"Like my Papa? Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Does your mind stuff hurt?" He asked curiously.

"Sometimes." She responded back.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Uncle Bucky."

* * *

"Uncle Bucky?" Sophia walked into the room, tears glazed her blue hues. A hand rubbing at them sleepily.

"Yeah, kid?"

"I had a nightmare.."

"Oh."

"Can I lay on the couch next to you?"

"It's-It's not vey comfortable.."

"I don't want to be alone." She spoke softly.

"Come here then kid." Sophia walked over, and climbed up in his lap. But she started crying again and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"I love you Uncle Bucky." At first he was hesitant. He was the Winter Soldier. He had killed hundreds. People feared him still. But she trusted him, loved him. He would just have to be the Uncle she needed.

"I love you too kid.." Bucky said hugging her back. Eyes filling slightly with tears as he rocked her to sleep in his arms.

* * *

"So he's really gone?" Tony asked with a sadness filling his voice. "I was just getting used to the little roadrunner."

"Tony." Clint spat.

"Too soon?"

"Yes, I'd say five seconds is too soon."

"Well, we need to get Cap."

"He's really taking Sophia missing hard."

"Aren't we all?"

"He's not gonna find her here."

"let him look Tony. He needs some time to himself."

"I chose the world over my daughter." He looked up eyes brimming with tears. "She is my world. She's could be dead..."

"Steve-" Natasha spoke quietly.

"it's all my fault. She's dead."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Steve."

"Why not Nat?" He almost barked, frightening her. "My best friends a-wall. My daughters is missing, and most likely dead. And one of my teammates was just killed."

"Steve-" She moved closer, so she was standing in front of him.

"Don't Steve me. It's all my fault. If I hadn't woken up. If I would have just died. He would still be alive. Shield-"

"Would be in even worse shape." Natasha spoke. "New York destroyed. Sophia without her dad. Bucky without a friend. Me, without you.."

"Nat. It would have been so much easier to die, I could have let go."

"Don't say that. We all need you. I need you."

"You have Bruce.." He eased forward towards her.

"He and I are... Friends. Nothing more." She made the final step by closing off the space between them.

"Really?"

"Really, Really."

"Watch it Shrek."

"You saw that movie?"

"Clint."

"Ah."

"Yeah." He slid in awkwardly.

"Steve, I really do need you."

"I need you too Nat, without you. I don't know what I would do.."

"I've been needing to say this for a long time Steve. Ever since New York."

"You can tell me anything Nat."

"I think I'm in love with you." Her breath hitched and her eyes searched for an answer in his.

"You know what Romanoff?"

"What?" She whispered back to him.

"I think I'm in love with you too.." He pulled her in for a kiss, that was desperate and hungry. Taking out his anger, with love. She kissed back with just the same amount of passion. They pulled back for a moment, and they each gave a breathless laugh. Eyes flowing with tears.

"Let's go find Sophia."

Bruce remained in the shadows, now knowing for sure his feelings were childish. Nobody could love him. He was just a big, green, rage monster. Not even another broken piece could fix him. So he walked away quietly, a single tear slipping down his face.

* * *

 **Aww. Poor Bruce :( Due to a long decision process. I've just decided to continue Angel Kisses. This is not the end ;). So with that, I'm going to eventually start a series of Oneshots that go with it. Yay. Anyway. Thank you for so much love on my story. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	11. Age of Ultron Part 3: Home

**Shatter Me- Lindsey Stirling**

 **"If they don't forgive you, they aren't your friends..." - John Green  
**

* * *

Bucky awoke early that morning and laid Sophia gently down on the couch. Leaving her a pillow in replace of his flesh arm. He pulled opened the morning newspaper and saw the news. _**'SOKOVIA SAVED BY AVENGERS'**_ A sigh escaped his lips as he turned to look at the small sleeping form in the other room. Her chest rising and falling slowly as it was under the trance of sleep. He knew he had to give her back now, and then he would have to run. Farther than he had ever run before. Ste- _The Captain._ Would never forgive him for taking his daughter.

"Uncle Bucky?" A strained voice came from the other room.

"Yeah Soph?"

"Can I go see Papa now?" She called.

"We'll go see him later today. It's still early. Try to sleep some more." He spoke, as he now stood over her. A smile urging to form on his lips.

"Okay.." She said sleepily as she snuggled back down on the couch.

"This isn't gonna be easy." Bucky muttered to himself as he went to the window to look outside.

* * *

"Steve."

"If we were to-" He mumbled as he looked down at the map.

"Steve." Natasha said, with little less patience in her voice.

"She could be here.. Or-"

"Steve."

"Oh, I don't know." He slung the maps off the table.

"Steve."

"What?"

"It's Pietro.."

"What about him?"

"He's alive."

* * *

'She's safe.' Bucky sent the text from a trash phone. He had gotten the number from Sophia. She was more than happy to help him, much to his surprise and worry.

 _'Sophia? Who are you? Why do you have her?'_ The number sent back. But he just set the phone down and looked to Sophia who stared at him with wide eyes.

"Can I go home now?"

"How about some breakfast first?"

"Okay.."

"There's a diner just a few blocks away. Your dad and I used to eat there when we were kids."

"Okay."

"Let's pack up, and head out."

* * *

 _'She's safe.'_ Steve about had a second heart attack as he looked at his phone. Moments before they had just resurrected Pietro. And he was fine, perfect even. But now this. It was almost too much.

'Sophia? Who are you? Why do you have her?' He texted back in a hurry, but realized he probably wasn't going to get a response back any time soon.

"Stark."

"Yes Dear?" Steve rolled his eyes and tossed him his phone.

"Can you track where this text came from?"

"You doubt my skills?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Nat?" Natasha turned around to look at him. "Let's load up."

"Anything you say Cap."

"Cap."

"Yeah?"

"She's at her old place."

"Alright team, let's move out."

"What about us?" Wanda piped up as everyone started to leave the room.

"Maybe you guys should stay here. You've already been through a lot today."

"The hell I will." Falcon piped up.

"Same goes for me. Your friend saved me, time for me to return the favor." Pietro said.

"Alright Then. Load up."

* * *

"That good kid?"

"Yep." Sophia spoke as she smiled at her Uncle.

"Good."

" **Breaking News! The Avengers Are On The Move Again, Along With Their New Recruits**." The all too cheery new reporter chirped as the new continues to play.

"Papa!" Sophia spoke, with her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah."

" **Although where is Sophia Rogers? The Captain America's Daughter. She has been kept out of the spotlight since she was born. But usually she is spotted in the team outing- _"_**

"Uncle Tony!" Sophia smiled.

" **I'm sorry everyone, but could you please give us a little privacy? Sophia is at home right now, all too excited about the past few days events.** "

" **When will the world meet Sophia Rogers?"**

 **"Whenever Steve feels she is ready."**

 **"And there you hear it folks. We'll keep you posted on America's Newest Golden Girl."**

"Look it's me!"Sophia grinned as they flashed a picture of her.

"Sure it is Sweetheart." Their waitress spoke as they refilled her juice cup.

"Uncle Bucky?"

"Hmm?" He looked back over to her.

"Can I go back to the tower now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

'Don't Worry Captain, She's Perfectly Fine.' He sent from the phone.

* * *

' _Don't Worry Captain, She's perfectly fine.'_

'You better get your ass, she is.' He sent back slightly frustrated as they look around the diner, that there was no sign of them.

"Captain." Wanda piped up. He whipped around to meet her gaze. "Stark's tracked her back to the Tower."

"The Tower, she's in the Tower?"

"He says... Friday confirmed it.."

"Head out then."

"Yes, Captain."

"I'm coming for you Sophia, and I'm gonna kill the bastard that took you away from me."

* * *

"Jarvis?" Sophia whined out.

"Jarvis died, remember?" Bucky piped up as he looked around the slightly messy common floor.

"Oh." She looked a bit tears eyed as she held her arms up. Bucky, reluctantly picked her up and held her with his flesh arm.

"Hey, kid. It's okay. Please no tears."

"Okay, Uncle Bucky." She used her small fists to wipe eyes, and she sniffles as she curled up in his embrace. He sat down on the small sofa, and looked at her with sad eyes.

"I gotta leave now kid. You stay, I go. No following."

"No!" She screamed and gripped his shirt tightly as she began to wet it with tears.

"I have to Sophia, I have-"

"No! Uncle Bucky. Stay, I need you." She sobbed out.

"You don't need me kid, you got your Pops, and all those Uncles and Aunts.."

"But they aren't you Uncle Bucky. I love you."

"... I love you too kid. But I'm a monster. I've killed people. I'm dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But- I love you."

"I have to go."

"No!" She screamed and gripped his metal arm. He looked down slightly started as he vigorously tried to pull from her grip without hurting her.

"Sophia, please."

"No!" She screamed loudly as the elevator doors opened to reveal Steve, Natasha, and Tony.

"Kid, please. Let go, now."

"Sophia?" Steve spoke breathlessly.

"Papa?" She questioned turning her head to look at him. Which gave Bucky his chance to wiggle form her grip and start to make a run for it. "Nooooooo! Uncle Bucky!" She sobbed out, and everyone's heart broke as he paused in his steps. Sophia stumbling off the couch and tumbling across to grip his legs, sobbing.

"Sophia, I can't."

"Please."

"I can't."

"You can, Buck." Steve spoke up.

"You don't have to be afraid." Natasha added in.

"We love you, Uncle Buck."

"Yes we do." Steve said.

"Sophia."

"Uncle Bucky, please." Steve was now next to them. He didn't even notice him move, or the hand on his shoulder. He only felt Sophia being pryed from his legs and hugged by Steve.

"I'll be back.." He whispered under his breath as he bolted from the tower and made his way though the city of New York.

"Friday?"

'Yes Sir?'

"Is Sgt. Barnes still being tracked?"

'Indeed Sir.'

"We'll find him Soph, but for now. Let me hug you."

* * *

The Avengers, minus Bruce Banner, all gathered around Sophia that night. As they recalled a new story for her. And she told a story for them. She even took a liking to her new Aunt Wanda, considering they shared some parts of their gift. Everything seemed perfect, looked perfect. But Sophia wanted her Uncle Bucky, and Steve wasn't going to rest until that happened.

* * *

 **Alright, so that's the end of Age of Ultron. Hope you all enjoyed, it pained me to write sad Sophia. (She's my little baby.) #SorryNotSorry about the feels. It just sorta happens. Another update will be coming shortly. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	12. Three is Company Part 1

**Peaches- In The Valley Below**

 **"Look at the world with bright eyes, because you aren't broken yet." -Unknown**

* * *

The Entire team looked at the decorated common room, and they all were extremely proud. Streamers hung all around. A huge banner with bright blue letters hung above the entry way. Red, White, and Blue Balloons were _everywhere._

"She's gonna love it!" Pepper spoke with a grin.

"Indeed, she shall. Lady Sophia will be most ecstatic." Thor said.

"I'm surprised we didn't kill each other in the process." Sam added.

"Ditto to that Bird Bro.." Clint said.

"Steve?" Natasha asked, he had slowly moved from the group, and stood looking out the window. His hands inside his pockets, he let out a sigh. "Steve." She repeated, and he turned around to face her. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't know what I would do without you guys.." He spoke, and everyone was silent. Even Dummy, who was spinning in circles.

"Steve-" Tony started.

"I mean it guys. I came into this century, alone and _scared_. I had no idea what I was doing, or where I would go." He took a step forward. "And you guys showed me the way, when I found out about Sophia-"

"Ste-"

"Please Nat. Let me Finnish." He said. "I honestly didn't know what to do. But you all helped me. You all helped her, and for that. I am eternally grateful." Steve hesitated his next words. "I'm glad to call you my family."

Pepper started crying, Natasha teared up, and everyone just pulled in for a group hug. Vision, Wanda, and Pietro were hesitant at first, but Sam gave them a smile and then they joined in on the massive hug. Before they slowly broke apart and made their way to their floors. Until it was only Steve and Natasha left alone in the dimly lit common room.

"She's turning out great Steve.."

"I just believe it's been a year.."

"A great year at that.."

"Nat?"

"Yeah Steve?"

"Nothing."

"You're still a terrible liar Rogers."

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"Would you... um."

"Would I what, Steve?" A smile began to etch it's way across her lips.

"Would you like to be my girl?"

"Yes"

"You don't have to say yes- What?"

"I said yes, Steve."

"Really?"

"Yes." She said again with a laugh.

There was then a goodnight kiss, and they bid farewell until morning.

* * *

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" Sophia ran into Steve's room early the next morning. She crawled up next to him in the bed and placed a hand on his face.

"Good morning beautiful. Whatcha need, it's 5 in the morning?" Steve spoke, voice filled with sleep.

"It's my birthday Papa! I'm _three_ now!" She emphasized.

"Was that today? I though it was _next_ Tuesday.."

"Papa!" Sophia said slightly shocked.

"Oh wait. That is today."

"Yes Silly."

"Can I sleep just five more minutes?"

"Five whole minutes?"

"Mmhmm." He hummed as he closed his eyes. With got a giggle from Sophia.

"Fine, but can we cuddle?" She asked, and he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Course we can Soph." He opened up his arms, and she burrowed herself down. Steve placed a kiss to the top of her head, as felt her starting to drift back off to sleep as well.

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Sophia."

* * *

"Steve? Sophia?" Natasha softly called as she entered the floor. There was no answer. So she decided to look around for them, eventually finding them in his bedroom. They weren't asleep, instead they were under the covers, and extreme giggle fits erupted from Sophia. Along with chorus' of "No Tickle!" and "Papa Stop!" Which made Natasha smile even more. She knocked on the entrance door, and she saw the sheets fly up. Sophia looking bright eyed and bushy tailed. Steve, mostly the same.

"Hi Aunt Tasha."

"Hello Nat."

"Hello Sophia, _Steve_."

"Aunt Tasha, guess what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Can pigs fly? Is it raining? Or is it.. Your birthday?"

"It's my birthday!" She beamed. "I'm three, and Papa didn't remember."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Guys."

"Did too." Steve whispered to her.

"Steve."

"Sorry Nat."

"Sorry Aunt Tasha."

"I just figured you would want my present first." Natasha spoke, and Sophia practically flew out of the bed. And went up to hug her. Steve frowned, and Natasha just stuck her tongue out. Then bent down to give Sophia her present. The paper was on the floor in seconds and Sophia gave Natasha a wide grin.

"Thank You, Aunt Tasha."

"You're Very Welcome, Printsessa." **(Princess)**

"What is it Sophia?" Steve asked as he shifted in the bed.

"It's a doll."

"I made her just for you."

"What are you gonna call her?" Steve said standing up, then walking over to wrap and arm around Natasha's waist.

"Nadia."

"Really?" Natasha asked with a small smile.

"Really Really." Sophia said with a smirk. "Papa?"

"Yeah Soph?"

"Kiss Aunt Tasha."

"What?"

"Go on, and kiss Aunt Tasha."

"Why would he do that?"

"He loves you, and you love him. I'm not blind, I'm just _three_."

"She's been hanging out with Stark too much."

"Agreed.."

"Well go on Papa. Kiss her."

* * *

"Papa! Look!" Sophia squealed as she looked around the common floor. She had just had her breakfast (pancakes with blueberries and strawberries) with Natasha and Steve. And she just couldn't wait any longer, so she ran in front of her Papa. Looking around, her eyes filled with awe, and tears. Then she ran out of the room, leaving a disappointed Tony and Clint. Steve wanted to run after her, but Nat gave him a look. And she raced after the small child.

"Sophia?"

"Go. Away." Sophia said, sniffling between the words. Natasha found her curled up in a ball near the entrance to the med-bay. There, she could still see everyone, but they couldn't see her.

"Sophia, It's me."

"I know. I can hear your thoughts."

"Sophia-"

"Please. Go Away."

"Too bad, so sad." Natasha spoke with a smirk as she plopped down next to her and looked out. " 'Cause I'm not leaving." So the two sat in silence a few moments, before Sophia curled into her side.

"Aunt Tasha?"

"Yeah, Soph?"

"I miss my Mommy. I can't remember her, but I miss her so much. My heart hearts, a lot." And in that moment, one could almost pinpoint the exact moment her heart felt like it ripped in two.

"I miss mine too." She replied back.

"You had a mommy?"

" A _very_ long time ago."

"What was she like?"

"She had red hair like me. And she had green eyes, and a voice like an Angel. When I was very little, she would sing me to sleep everynight. And we would bake pies every Sunday.."

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed.."

"Like my mommy? I don't really remember her."

"Just like your mommy. But you wanna know something Sophia?"

"What?"

"Right now, you might not have a mommy. But you have a brilliant Papa out there, who loves you more than the world."

"Really?"

"Really Really."

"Aunt Tasha, Can I ask you a very, _very_ important question?"

"Yeah Sophia, you know you can ask me anything."

"Can you be my new Mommy?" Natasha felt her heart, stop. Literally, she stopped breathing for a few seconds as she looked at the small child. She was an assassin, she killed people. There were people from her own country that cowered at the mention of her name. But here. Sophia, this precious, innocent child was begging, for her to be her mother. Something she just couldn't deny her.

"I'd love to be your Mommy."

"Mommy?" Sophia asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Sophia?"

"I love you."

"I love you too kid." Natasha said giving her a hug, as they sat for a few more moments in silence. "We should go back out there now."

"Okay."

"Give your dad a hug, and a Thank You. As well as everyone else. They worked extra hard to make this your special day."

"Alright." She stood up and took Natasha's hand, and they walked back out into the room. Steve met Natasha's eyes and she gave a nod, and a smile.

"Hey there Birthday girl. Ready to party?" Clint asked. Knowing it best not to bring up what happened moments before.

"Yes please. And thank you guys."

"You're Welcome Squirt." Tony added with a smile.

"Games First then?" Clint asked.

"Yes, but we have to go wake everyone else up." Sophia spoke with a smile.

"Let's have a bit of fun with it." Clint smiled.

"Clint"

"No Pranks, Steve. Not this time anyway. Just a bit of honest fun."

"Bring her back in one piece."

"You aren't coming with us?"

"No, I think the old folks would like to talk for a bit." Steve kidded.

"I'll come with you Birdbrain. Might be fun."

"If you break anything-" Pepper started.

'We won't Pepper. Shield Honor." Clint said with a small hand gesture.

"Have Fun, Be Good." Steve told Sophia.

"I will Papa, Mama."

"Mama?" Tony questioned. "Did you tie the knot and not tell us?"

"No." Natasha answered with a small smile. "It's a long story."

"I'd love to hear this." Steve spoke, and the mischievous trio headed off.

* * *

"Whipped Cream." Clint spoke in a serious tone.

"Whipped Cream." Sophia repeated with a smile, as she handed him the can.

"I have a feeling this won't end well.." Tony started.

"Nonsense Tony. Thor will love this. And if he doesn't. We got a secret weapon."

"What's that?"

"Me!" Sophia whispered as Clint began the dirty work. "I have the puppy dog eyes." She smiled, and then showed off her special talent.

"Stop, squirt, you'll make me cry." Sophia giggled, and Clint looked back at them with an annoyed look as he topped of the whip-cream in Thor's hand. Then he started the tickled, and in seconds the Asguardian looked like a sundae.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE MIGHTY THOR?!"

"Shit."

"Language." Sophia whispered to Clint, and Tony eyed her.

"Run." Clint spoke, and they did. And moved on to their next Target, Pietro.

* * *

"Bullhorn."

"Bullhorn."

"Clint."

"Shut. It. Stark. Sophia, when I say run, run."

"Clint. Running is his Superpower."

"So?"

"So, what's running gonna do?"

"Not sure."

WERRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNN

"Run"

"Clint!"

"RUN."

* * *

"Water Bucket."

"Water Bucket."

"Clint, she's a witch. She'll do weird shit to your mind."

"Language."

"Same Drill. Run when the deed's done. Ready? 3,2,1..."

SPLASH

"Run forest Run!"

* * *

"Alright, this is the last one."

 _"it's the final countdown.."_ Tony sung quietly. Which got a giggle out of Sophia.

"What do we have planned for Sam?" She asked in a whisper.

"Something very special.."

"Which is?" Tony added.

"The American."

"What?"

"Spray paint."

"Clint."

"Spray paint."

"Clint."

"Yes?"

"I don't think-"

"Too late."

And then Sam woke up, looking very much. Like Uncle Sam.

"I'm gonna skin you Clint."

"Gonna have to get in line." He said with a smirk.

"Uncle Sam?"

"Oh. My. God."

"What?"

"Cap's kid has got an Uncle Sam!"

"That's just uncanny."

"You're telling me." Sophia said looking up.

"Well, lets go back to get ready for games."

"Yay!"

* * *

 **Alright! More about Sophia's birthday in the next chapter. And I just want to thank you all for supporting Steve, Sophia, and I. With almost now 10,000 views and 100 followers. It really means a lot to me. Thank you so, so much. And as always. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	13. Three Is Company Part 2

**Different Colors- Walk the Moon**

 **"Carry Each Scar With Pride, Because You're Beautiful." - H. K. Hinehart.**

* * *

"Clint.." Steve started as soon as the trio walked into the room.

"Papa!" Sophia yelled when she got into the room. Jumping up in his arms and giving him a huge hug. And he couldn't help but smile. "I HAD SO MUCH FUN."

"Traitor." Tony muttered under his breath, quiet enough only Clint could hear. And it got a snicker out of him.

"I'll let you slide for now Barton.." Steve said eying him carefully.

"Thanks Steve." He then whispered to Tony. "That's why we bring the kid. He can't get mad at her."

"I'll remember that for next time..." Tony said with a smile. Steve sent a glare his way, and Tony put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, it is time for this Physical Activity." Thor spoke, breaking the silence.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Meatswing."

"What games?" Sophia asked looking at the room of adults.

"Anything you want kid." Pietro said with a smile.

"Even, War?'

Now, War had been long forbidden in the Tower shortly after Sophia arrived. It was highly intense game. And all the Avengers were more than just a little competitive. She tried to play once, and well. It was something they would rather not repeat. So for now. They had forbidden the game until she was slightly older. Bruce, was the most of all glad. Because he didn't have to ref for a while. He hated picking between friends.

"War?" Steve questioned.

"WAR." Thor said a bit too excitedly.

"I wanna play War. I'll be the special ref. With Uncle Bruce, and Vision."

"I'm down with that." Tony started.

"War?" Vision offered up.

"What does special ref do?" Steve asked Sophia.

"Goes around and does special ref stuff." Sophia said giving her best smile to her father.

"I don't mind Cap, Vision and I will watch her."

"Why do I have to sit out?"

"We're pretty sure you are against.. well war." Clint said.

"You would be right. I will sit out."

"How do we play?" Wanda asked looking over to Natasha.

"It's sorta like capture the flag." Steve started.

"And how do you play that?" Pietro asked.

"You never played Capture the flag as a kid?" Sam said, entering the room with a questioning look. Still in his American _outfit._ Tony snickered and Steve threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"We lived on the street." Pietro said, glaring towards Sam.

"Never mind. I'll just explain." Natasha spat. "We split up into two equal teams. And we split the tower in half on multiple floors. Each team has a glowing flag-"

"That I designed."

"Yeah, sure Stark. And you have to find their flag. And bring it back to your side on this floor to the Refs."

"You also can attack the opposite team if they make it to your side." Steve added in.

"And what do you do when you attack them?" Wanda asked.

"You bring them back up here. If you win. Then they can cheer on their team. If you lose. Then they are let go, and they go on their way."

"Sound's easy enough." Pietro said.

"How are we splitting teams?" Tony added in.

"Can I decided?" Sophia asked.

"Sure kid."

"Team 'Murica. Papa, Mama, Uncle Thor, Uncle Pietro. Team BirdBros. Uncle Tony, Uncle Sam, Uncle Clint, Aunt Wanda."

"Seems fair enough." Tony said.

"Alright. Who gets what side?"

"Rogers gets the left." Sam said.

"Are you wanting me to tease you Wilson?" Steve asked with a smile.

"I want the red flag." Natasha said.

"Guess that leaves us with blue, team." Clint said with a smirk.

"But I want red." Tony whined.

"Sorry Uncle Tony." Sophia said with a smile.

"You just favor the 'Muricans." Tony replied.

"Duh. Her Mom and Pops are on a team together." Sam said looking over to them.

"Let's Start this game." Thor announced after his long silence.

"Alright. Ready. Set. GO HIDE." Sophia shouted as she clapped her hands. She turned to look at her two Uncles. Bruce gave a small smile. She was the reason he came back actually. When she went missing he came back and helped her aching heart after the loss of Bucky. "Friday?" Sophia asked.

 _'Yes Miss Rogers?'_

"Will you keep track, and announce to keep everyone up to date?"

 _'Of Course Miss.'_

"Thank you."

 _'It's my pleasure.'_

* * *

"So where are we gonna hide this flag?" Steve asked his team.

"Why not in plain sight?" Pietro offered up.

"That is foolish, young one." Thor added in.

"Why not Tony's room?" Natasha said with a small smile.

"We can guard a false room as well. Maybe, movie room?" Steve said.

"I like it." Thor spoke.

"It sound's alright, I guess." Pietro said.

"Pietro, would you like to hide it in his room?" Natasha asked.

"Sure, I am the fastest after all." Pietro admitted.

"Alright. Make sure it's hard to find. We are battling Ex-Assassins, Extremely annoying scientists, and Ex-Soldiers."

"Gotcha." He said dashing off, returning a few seconds later. "It's done."

"Alright, do we have a plan?"

* * *

"Tony, we are not putting the flag on the roof." Clint said.

"Come on. They will never look there..."

"Yes, they will."

"Boys, why not hide it the Captains Room?" Wanda offered up.

"I like that." Sam said, agreeing with her.

"Sounds okay to me." Clint added in.

"Who wants to hide it?" Tony asked.

"I thought you would want to dig through Steve's stuff, Tony." Clint teased.

"Very funny Barton.."

"I'll do it." Wanda said taking the flag, and vanished quickly down the hall.

"Game plan?" Sam asked.

* * *

"I like it." Natasha finished as she looked at her team with a small smile. One special sent to Steve.

"Alright. We gotta win. We gotta make Sophia proud." Steve said.

"Gotcha Captain." Pietro smiled.

"WE SHALL WIN FOR THE GLORY OF ASGUARD."

"We sure will big guy." Natasha said with a wink.

"Now, everyone spread out. Don't get caught." Steve looked around with a look of death.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem for me." Pietro added in. "I did just walk off death."

"Don't get too Cocky Maximoff." Natasha piped up. "That could be your downfall."

* * *

"What is our plan?" Wanda asked as soon as she got back.

"To Win." Tony said.

"That is all?" She asked, quite confused.

"Tony never makes plans." Clint piped up.

"It's rather annoying." Sam added in.

"So we're just gonna go out there?"

"Right you are Wanda."

"Alright."

* * *

"Is it time to start yet Uncle Bruce?" Sophia asked as she watched the screens.

"Yeah, go ahead." Bruce answered.

"Remind them to be careful." Pepper added in.

"ATTENTION AVENGERS." Sophia shouted into the coms. "ARE WE READY TO START?"

"Roger, Rogers." Tony said.

"Rightio." Steve answered.

"3... 2... 1... GO."

Then there were muffled screeches, and yells as everyone soon discovered the skill sets each had in this game. Pietro, was the one to beat apparently. Mostly because of his speed. But he was also very good at tricking _everyone_. So much that it started to annoy Steve and Natasha. This is when Sophia decided to come in with her special ref abilities.

"Uncle Pietro?" Sophia called as she made her way down the hall, in a few seconds he was there. A grin on his face, and a muffled shout from down the hall.

"Yes Sophia?" He asked. "Hurry, before Stark catches up with me."

"Can I have a ride?"

"Course." He heaved her up on his back. "Keep your head in close."

"Why?" Sophia asked, tucking into his back.

"Whip-lash."

"What?" She questioned.

"Whip-lash." He spoke before he zoomed down the hall. The world around Sophia, looked as if it was going in slow motion. She grinned and held on tightly to her Uncle who was laughing with joy. Showing off to this little child. Going faster than he probably should have, but was distracting him from bothering the rest of the team. She soon whizzed by Steve who looked up in question.

"Was that?" He asked Natasha.

"Yeah, she's keeping him out of our hair, and distracting the other team. Now come on. Stark will see you." She finished.

"NAT DUCK." Steve shouted as Clint jumped out from nowhere. He landed atop of Natasha, causing her to fumble to the ground, but she came back quicker than a lash of light. The two were fighting as two assassins would. But they knew each other's weaknesses. In the end, it was a surprise. Clint beat her out. She had already taken Sam down, and Wanda fled. But she slipped. Her mind distracted by her partner.

"Well Shit." She muttered.

"LANGUAGE." Sophia shouted as she made another loop with Pietro. Steve then looked to Natasha who gave a frustrated growl as now Clint was nowhere to be seen.

"I said, duck." Steve teased.

"Rogers..."

"I'm sorry." He spoke with a smile. "I'll get him back, soon as I find him..."

"You better." She gave a small kiss to his cheek, and then she turned to make her way over to the common room.

* * *

"THAT IS NOT FAIR." Thor shouted at Wanda who flinched at each word.

"But I won.."

"YOU USED-" He paused for a moment. "SORCERY."

"Did they say I could not?"

"Well, no."

"Then it would be best if you made your way to the common room, before you embarrass yourself anymore."

"Witch..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Wanna say that again?" She raised up a hand, it glimmer red ever so slightly.

* * *

"I might actually be enjoying this." Bruce said as they watched the screens. Friday set up split screens to broadcast on each Avenger. As they were eliminated, and only four left.

"It's even more fun _in there_." Clint said with a huff.

"It's also fun to be run around in." Sophia said as she walked back into the room.

"There you are, young Miss." Vision said with a smile.

"Whose left?" She asked as she sat down in Natasha's lap. Giving her a smile.

"Your Pops, The Twins, and Stark." Clint said.

"Oooh. This'll be good."

"Don't you know it, Soph."

* * *

"Pietro!" Steve shouted after he had just taken down Clint. He spent a good twenty minutes looking for him.

"Yes, Captain."

"We're the only ones left on our team."

"They got Natasha, _out_?" He questioned.

"Clint did."

"Makes sense."

"Now we're after your sister and Stark."

"Sounds good, we gotta plan?

* * *

"I'm left with _you_?" Tony questioned as Wanda gave him a sad look.

"I'm not excited with this situation either, _Stark_. But we are up against the Captain and my brother. We should make the best of it."

"Well, you're right there. Gotta plan?"

"Attack?" She said.

* * *

All the team was screaming and shouting. Rooting for their favorite. With chorus' of "CIVIL WAR." Coming from Clint and Sam. Causing a laugh from Sophia. Who was watching her father with gleaming eyes.

* * *

"We Won." Pietro said with a laugh.

"That we did, Maximoff."

"You had Roadrunner, it was rigged from the start."

"Tony, you're the one who fumbled, and cost it for your team."

"It was two against one!"

"No, I took out Wanda _and_ you. Pietro lost to Wanda."

"Still was cheating."

"What ever you say Stark." Pietro laughed.

* * *

 **Alright, and there you have it. War. I might bring this game back sometime. Maybe a friendly game with the X-Men? We'll see how the story progresses. Thank you so much for all of the support! Remember, I'm always up for suggestions and questions. I might make a thing, where you all can ask questions to Sophia, and the others. And as always. Reviews are always appreciated.  
**


	14. Happy Birthday

**America - Imagine Dragons**

 **"Tell me are you even there? Are you even listening? Because your embrace has gone cold, and your voice, faint. Tell me. Are you there?" -Alex Matthews**

* * *

"I think that's enough games for today." Pepper spoke, trying not to ruin the fun. But... Keep the tower in one piece. Since they played two more rounds of War. Steve's team won every time. Tony was a little more than mad, and Sophia feared the kidded chants of Civil War might become a reality.

"I think so too." Sophia said with a smile, as Natasha lifted her up. "What now?"

"Presents?" Clint offered up.

"PRESENTS." Thor chanted.

"I guess it's time for presents..." Steve said.

"But we have to do cake first." Tony whined. "It's how the tradition goes."

"Cake!" Sophia said excitedly.

"Cake it is." Natasha decided for the group. Sending a glare to those who opposed.

"CAKE." Thor chanted again.

"Wait." Sophia said, hopping down from Natasha's embrace. "What's cake?"

"Dear God, I've mistreated you." Tony mumbled. "You. Me. Cake. Now."

"Okay.." She said slightly confused taking her Uncle's hand as they ran into the Kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all shouted, Sophia most of all was surprised to see the other members of her family (and some new ones) in the Kitchen. Smiles, across their faces.

"Uncle Nick! Aunt Maria! Uncle Coulson! Aunt Skye! Jemma! Fitz! Aunt Bobbi!"

"Bobbi?" Clint questioned to Natasha, and Sophia continued.

"Uncle Hunter! Aunt May! Professor! Jean! Logan! You made it!" She said happily. "Wait, who are they?"

"Don't be rude, Sophia." Steve said quietly.

"But Papa? Who are they?"

"That's my wife, Laura." Everyone saw Bobbi visibly flinch at the word, _wife_. And Sophia could even sense the tension settle in the air. But Clint, continued anyway. "And my children, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel."

"Who I am still learning to forgive, Lila and I were wanting another girl." Natasha teased as she took the sleeping baby from Laura. Sophia approached the other little girl in the room, Lila. A smile forming on her face. The adults in the room seemed to strike up conversation and hellos to break the tension.

"I'm Sophia Rogers." She said happily.

"Lila Barton." The other girl answered, slightly shying behind her father.

"Don't worry. I'm just a little girl too."

"I can see that." Lila teased, and gave a laugh. "So, your Daddy's Captain America?"

"Yep, and my momma's Black Widow."

"Aunty Nat?" Lila question with a little shock.

"Adopted Mommy." Sophia quickly added in.

"And my daddy is Hawkeye."

"Uncle Clint is pretty cool."

"He is. Oh! Happy Birthday!"

"Thank You, I think we're going to have cake now. I've never had cake."

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD CAKE?" Lila shouted. Laura turned and said softly.

"Lila, don't be rude."

"But Mommy! She's never had cake!"

"Well, we can fix that, can't we?"

"Yeah! Sophia! My momma and I made the cake."

"You did?" Sophia asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah!" Lila said with a giggle and a smile. "It was very easy."

* * *

"Cake is so good!" Sophia exclaimed for about the second time and the adults on the team chuckled. "WHY HAVE I NOT HAD THIS BEFORE?"

"Because we haven't celebrated any birthdays." Clint added in.

"Can I have another piece, Papa?"

"You've already had two, and ice cream too."

"You still have your presents." Lila added in.

"OH YEAH, Presents!"

"We have them over here, squirt." Tony said with a smirk growing on his face. He loved giving out presents and money to people. It's something he always adored.

"Are all of these, _for me_?" Sophia questioned with wide eyes.

" 'Course baby, we know you don't have a lot. Since you're growing so much." Natasha said with a smile.

"This is _a lot_..."

"I wouldn't call forty presents _a lot_." Tony said.

"That's not even it all, Tony." Steve added in.

"Let's start or we'll be here all night." Bruce said with a small smile.

* * *

It took her a few moments, but she eventually learned how to open her presents. She smiled and read every card a loud, confidently she hugged each person for their gift. Over the course of her presents she gained many books, stuffed animals, clothes, dolls. She really loved her journal Charles Xavier sent over. It had a beautiful not on the first page, and the rest was blank for her mind to fill. But soon the fun and games were over, everyone left to their designated rooms and soon were off to bed. Steve, gave Sophia a few extra presents just from him. A easel, paints, and a few Avengers action figures.

Sophia went to bed that night, happier than she had been in a long time. Wound up from the entire day, and she laid in her bed. Quietly she watched the window and the shadows that danced on the ground making shapes and figures that danced and marvelous twirled. But, there was a shadow, an all to familiar one at that. Sophia tucked herself in her covers and pretended to be asleep. The figure crept in the room, through the window and went over to her bedside table. There the figure placed a small doll, a Bucky Doll, from the war. A note was aside it, and the figure kissed Sophia's forehead. Then proceeded to leave.

"I love you Uncle Bucky." Sophia whispered silently into the dark.

"I love you too, kid."

* * *

 **Alright, I am so so so so sooooooo sorry. This has been forever in the making. My muse has been coming and going, fading. But it's back now! I have big plans! My apologies, hope this chapter makes up for it. And as always, Reviews are Always Appreciated!**


	15. Tears, Ants, and a New Avenger

**Sad Song- We The Kings**

 **"Never let the monsters of yesterday, haunt the beauty of tomorrow." -Anonymous**

* * *

Sophia waited patiently til morning, and then picked up the letter on her nightstand. Holding the Bucky doll close to her chest, inhaling his scent. Tears began to glaze her eyes as she began to look at the letter. Frustrated that she had not yet learned to fully read. Dragging the small doll in her hand, she began to wander the tower in search of someone to read her letter.

To her surprise, her Papa, Mama, and Uncle Sam were nowhere to be scene. Although, she guessed they were out on an early morning mission and didn't want to wake her to say goodbye. So she began to let her tears fall in frustration as she walked around the tower aimlessly. That was until Tony, found Sophia curled up on the couch. Tears falling in a slow and gentle stream down her face.

"Hey Peanut, don't cry, what's the matter?"

"I can't read this Uncle Tony." She said quietly, voice filled with sadness.

"Can I help?" Sophia looked up at him with her red-tearstained eyes and gave a small nod. She held out the letter and watched as he sat down, pulling her on his lap. The letter look neater as first as if the writer was trying hard, but as it went on, it grew sloppier and Tony had a little trouble reading it.

* * *

" _Hey Kid,_

 _Listen, Sophia. I know you're sad, and that you miss me a lot. But, I can't stay with you. I'm dangerous. People around me, they get hurt. Very bad. And. I don't want that to end up to you or your Papa. Because I love you too much. This doll, some lady gave it to me at a museum. She said I looked like Bucky. If only she really knew. But, you can have it. You can remember me. Even if I can't be there. He can be there, he can be there to protect you. Keep you safe from loneliness and the dark. The Monsters..._

 _Happy Birthday,_

 _Uncle Bucky."_

* * *

"Where'd you get this, peanut?"

"Un'cle Bucky gave it to me last night. He thought I was asleep."

"Friday, why wasn't I alerted?" Tony said slightly annoyed. Standing up, with Sophia now in his arms.

 _"Sergeant Barnes is registered as a friendly, Sir."_

"On whose authority?"

 _"Captain Rogers, Sir. I alerted him of Sergeant Barnes presence as soon as he entered the tower. The Captain and Falcon departed immediately to go find him."_

"Alert me whenever he enters the tower again, Friday."

 _"Of course, sir."_

"Uncle Bucky, was nice. He gave me this!" Sophia said innocently and held the Bucky doll to Tony's face. He gave her a small forced smile in return and he then set her down.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get a hold of your Papa." Tony said with yet another forced smile. But as soon as the words left his mouth, the elevator doors opened up. Inside, there was Sam, Some other dude with a little girl, Steve, and a barely conscious, Bucky Barnes.

* * *

 _"Hey, Cap! You might wanna see this." Steve walked into the next room, and the sight before his eyes, shattered his heart. There, was Bucky. He was lying on the floor, his hair longer than ever. Sobbing silently, his arm was inside some sort of tool that was designed to pull things apart._

 _"Should we tell Tony?" Sam asked quietly._

 _"He wouldn't believe us, even if he did. He wouldn't help us, Hydra used him killed his parents. We need help."_

 _"I think I know a guy."_

* * *

"Whose the new guy?" Tony asked when they entered the door.

"I'm Antman."

"He can grow and shrink. He didn't pick the name." Sam substituted in.

"Why's he in the tower? Isn't he the one who raided the mansion?"

"We needed help getting Bucky. We didn't know if you were available, but he was."

"Un'cle Bucky?" Sophia said quietly as if she was trying to not scare off an animal. But he was soon started to be hauled off to the med bay by, Bruce, Steve and Clint. "Papa?" She called instead. But was replied with.

"Not now, Sophia." Tears began to fill in her eyes and she ran over to her Uncle Sam. He pulled her in his arms and hugged her gently.

"I didn't know Rogers had a kid."

"Most people don't." Sophia curled up tighter in his embrace. "Hydra sorted created her, she was born in a lab."

"Oh, well. That's not the normal story a kid will tell the teacher."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Daddy?" The other little girl in the room spoke up.

"Yeah Cassie?"

"Whose she?" Sophia asked quietly to Sam.

"That's Cassie." Scott said with a smile and a nod. "She's my daughter."

"So I'm not the only one anymore?"

"Only what, kid?" Tony asked.

"Only kid of an Avenger, except Uncle Clint's family."

"Woah Woah Woah, Wait, how does _she_ know that?"

"I'm special too." She pointed to her head, and Sam set her down. "I have powers, sorta like Aunt Wanda, and the Professor."

"Wait, _what_?"

"She's one of the mutants you hear about on the news." Sophia smiled and gave a nod. With extreme concentration she wiggled her fingers around and little white beams of light flickered from the tips.

"No way that's so cool!" Cassie said excitedly.

"It takes a lot of practice and focus. That's what Aunt Wanda says."

"So my daddy's an Avenger?" Cassie asked with a smile. "I can't wait to tell my friends! They'll be so jealous!"

"Cassie.."

"Sorry, Daddy."

"I think your powers are cool Mr. Lang."

"Don't call me Mr. Lang, It makes me sound like an old teacher."

"Uncle Scott?"

"That's better."

"What else can you do Sophia?" Cassie asked as the two girls started to walk down the hallway.

"Oh loads!"

"I'm glad she has her mind taken off Bucky." Sam sighed.

"That might be the best for now." Scott added.

"Especially in his condition."

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked, a slight look of confusion contorting his face.

"He tried to kill himself Tony.." Sam paused. "And when that didn't work. He tried to take the arm off himself."

"If he would let me see the arm. I could maybe fix it, or upgrade it a bit."

"Mr. Stark I don't think-"

"You don't think what, Atom Ant?"

"He's compromised, Tony. It's gonna take time for him to heal properly."

"How long will that take?"

"As long as he needs to."

* * *

 **I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT. I'll be updating again with in the next day or two to make up for it. SO THERE WE HAVE IT. SCOTT, HOPE, HANK, CASSIE, and THE ANT will all be included in this as well. I'll try not to spoil Antman. But, eh. If I do. I'm sorry. It's been out for a few months. Thanks for all your love. And as always. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	16. Don't Cry Uncle Bucky

**Hello My Old Heart- The Oh Hellos**

 **"Will you be there to dry my tears, and comfort me through my sorrows? Will you be the friend to watch my heart as if it was your own?" - Jim Stakes**

* * *

Sophia took Cassie into one of the small training rooms that had built specifically for her and Wanda. When Tony had heard of Sophia's powers, he immediately built these safe rooms for her. Where she could practice, grow and prosper in a safe, comfortable environment. When Wanda moved into the tower Sophia, used hers more often than she had before. Her powers were growing and prospering faster and better than she could have imagined.

Cassie, stood in awe as she watched the other little girl show off her powers. There were little flickers of light, levitating small things like a pencil. But her favorite part was when Sophia spoke in her head. She felt as if they were having a small private conversation and only her friend could hear. And it was amazing for both the small children to sit in the small room in silence. But, their minds raced and were vastly changing and talking.

"This is so cool, _You're so cool._ " Cassie spoke with a grin spreading wide across her face.

"I'm cool?" Sophia asked with a little smile appearing on her face.

"Totally! I don't know anyone who could do this! It's amazing!" The older little girl grinned and waved her hands about for emphasis.

"Would you like to see something really really cool?" Sophia asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

"YES!" Cassie screeched.

"Alright, but stop me if it's too much." Sophia twirled her hands, her fingers moving in a graceful routine that she had practiced over and over with Wanda, the Professor, and Jean Gray. Her white light turned into a soft blue and she used her light to form small figures. A small deer, standing still in the palm of her hand, before it began to gallop around the room. A smile passing from her lips. Then she let small fireworks come from her hands and give Cassie a smile. Cassie, was giggling with delight and looking around with such adoration for her friend. But it was when Sophia decided to test out a new urge she felt inside of her. With little effort she placed golden light under both children.

This action caused both kids to levitate for a few moments. Sophia scrunched her face and lifted Cassie slightly higher than she probably should have for her first time. Because, her powers gave way and both children landed safely, and uninjured on the floor. But Cassie got up and ran from the room, what Sophia didn't know. If that Cassie was afraid of heights and the entire thing shook her up badly.

Sophia watched her friend leave. Tears forming in her eyes, as she ran in the opposite direction. Not even taking notice of the door she went through. But, knew this wasn't her average room. It was one of the hospital rooms, and when she looked up to the bed. She saw her Uncle Bucky sitting there, looking back down at her. She could sense her father, and Bruce talking in the next room.

But without a thought she jumped into Bucky's arms and gripped him tightly. Which at first startled him, but he gently wrapped his arms around her. He hummed soothingly to hush the small girls cries. Mumbling words of kindness in her ever growing wavy blonde hair. She curled up tightly against his firm form and she cried softly.

"What's the matter kid?" Bucky asked, a sad smile playing on his face.

"I hurt my friend. I was showing her my powers. And i hurt her.." She said, looking up to Bucky. Her blue hues glazed with free falling tears.

"How?" He asked patiently.

"I was showing her my powers, and I wanted to try something new and she fell." She sobbed out.

"Was she okay?" He asked softly, and waited for her answer.

"She ran away crying, and left me alone." Her eyes let more teats go as she spoke.

"You know, I hurt people too kid." He said trying to make her calm down.

"You hurt a lot of people Uncle Bucky." She said quietly, feeling his radiating sorrow.

"But you know what, Sophia?" Bucky said, a sympathetic smile on his lips.

"What?" She asked.

"You know that pain, that little voice that makes you feel sad about it?"

"Yeah..."

"That's good. It's called remorse. When you have remorse for something you did that was bad, it means you want to change. You feel sorry, and you want to get better. That's good. If you weren't sorry, that would be bad."

"Like how Uncle Tony feels sorry about Ultron? Or how Uncle Bruce is sorry about the Hulk?"

"Exactly."

"Or how you feel sorry about what you did."

"Sophia-"

"But you feel remorse too. That's good! You want to get better. You want to change. Just like you said. Uncle Bucky."

"I'm a different story, kid. You don't know what I did."

"Yes, I do. I have powers silly. Remember?" Sophia said pointing to her head. "I can see your entire life like a movie, I can pick and scene I want and watch from the background.."

"So, will I see you there?" Bucky asked curiously.

"No, it's kinda like that one way glass. You see the mirror, I see through it, sorta, kind. Yeah."

"Oh. Okay."

"You have good memories too, Uncle Bucky. I can see them."

"I can't remember any of them kid, so it does no good."

"Can i try something? I've done it before on me. Never on someone else. But, maybe it will work." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, Sure. Let's try it." He gave a small nod.

"Close Your Eyes." She instructed placing her hands on his temples.

"Alright." He spoke with his eyes closed, sitting perfectly still.

"Now, This may hurt a little.."

"...Okay." He said hesitantly. She grinned and began to make her way through the sea of memories. Emotions falling over her in waves, hitting her softly, before a big one would strike. Then she found what she was looking for. She pulled at his mind as she made the memory emerge. The feelings wash over him again.

* * *

 **March 17, 1934**

 _It was a cold, cloudy day in Brooklyn. But, Mrs. Barnes as usual, seemed cheery ever still. Her green eyes warm and inviting as she watched her children get ready for their meal. A small, sickly Steve Rogers setting the table for her. A smile spreading across her well worn face. Gray hairs appearing in her chestnut brown. The same color hair her three daughters and son had._

 _"Mrs. Barnes, Ma'am-" Steve started. "Do you think Buck'll like this?"_

 _"I'm sure he will, Steve. But please, you know you can call me, Ma."_

 _"Alright Ma." Steve said with a smile breaking across his lips. "I just hope he likes this late birthday surprise. He's been working awful hard down town to pay for Annie's schoolin'."_

 _"Don't I know it. He just doesn't want me working two jobs. Doesn't think it's right for me.."_

 _"He just cares for you Ma, and he cares for his Annie, Cat, and Daisy. He just wants whats best for you all."_

 _"He wants whats best for you too, Steve." She answered softly, placing a few presents on the table._

 _"What?" The small man said barely above a whisper._

 _"You've been caring for our family Steve. Helping me out. You and your Ma. We do the same. James thinks of you as a brother. He worries about you gettin' in all those fights. He worries that it's not goof for ye' health."_

 _"He doesn't need to."_

 _"Well, he does. He's a worrier, James. That's never gonna change. He's always gonna worry something awful."_

 _"Ma! Annie! Daisy! Cat! I'm home!" Bucky's voice came from behind the door. A huff came from his lips as he dragged a sack full of laundry in. His face drained of happiness and emotion. His eyes full of the sadness of the world the eve upon war. But when he saw his family's small apartment. A few balloons scattered on the floor, a hand made-stitched up banner that read 'Happy Birthday Buck'. There was the small meal waiting on the table. Then there was the small cake on the counter. It was a vision out of a dream. It felt fake, as if it wasn't real. His three younger sisters at the table, smiles breaking across their faces. His best friend Steve stood in the corner, small, sickly, and holding a small box. His ma, was leaning against the counter. Eyes prickling gently with tears as she met her sons._

 _She opened her arms wide and gently embraced her oldest child. Letting tears slip down her face as she looked him in the eyes. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before she let him go. Bucky went to his sister Annie, of seventeen next. Her green eyes teaming with excitement as he twirled her in a hug. Her feet leaving the ground. Daisy, fifteen watched and hugged her brother next. Her blue eyes looking up at him with a smile. Next was last, but not least. It was Katherine, better known as 'Cat' the youngest of the Barnes. At the time, she was only four years old. She looked up at her brother with adoring eyes as he picked her up. Tickling her gently._

 _Bucky sighed and took in the sight around him. Missing the aura of his dad who died five years before. His laugh, his smile. The way he would come home every night and give him a pat on the back and say. 'You're doing good pal.' Although Steve seemed to sense this vibe coming from him. It was something he, himself felt every night in his own home. With his mothers death, only two years before. Without even saying a word, he pulled his friend, his brother. Into a hug._

 _"Thanks Punk." Bucky managed out with a laugh. Looking around. "I'm not that special you know. A simple happy birthday'll do."_

 _"But, you're so much more James." Annie spoke with a smile. "You're our big brother. We love you."_

 _"I love you too kid." He said with a small smile._

 _"Hey, Jerk what am I?" Steve teased._

 _"My dog." Bucky teased right back, which earned him a gentle slap from his mother. "What?" He asked with a smile._

 _"Presents!" Cat said with a smile as she squirmed in her brother's grip._

 _"Time for presents?" Bucky asked._

 _And they did open presents, what few they could afford. But it didn't matter to Bucky. All that matter was the people around him. Steve, his sisters, his ma. There was cake, presents, and laughter. It filled the entire home for what it felt like the first time in forever. Annie kept close to her brother the entire night. Steve, on his other side. as they basked in the happiness. That one thing, the poor people of Brooklyn had. They had happiness, and they had each other. And in that moment. That night, that year. That was enough, it would always be enough for them._

* * *

"Sophia!" Steve called out in anger. Which caused both Bucky and Sophia to flinch away from the memory. Tears streaming down Bucky's face, he pulled Sophia tighter in his embrace and for one moment let himself think this was his sister. He let himself think he was still wrapped up in the memory of the past as he let himself begin to cry while holding Sophia. Steve stopped in his tracks as he watched this interaction.

Sophia wiping the tears gently away from his face. Whispering quietly to him. She curled up in his embrace and let herself be carried away with his emotion, his pain. She let herself cry. She began to sob with Bucky. Not fully understanding the complete power of her powers. How emotionally draining pulling that for him. So, when everything went black she was more than scared.

She was terrified.

* * *

 **So That's That... Sorry feels. I know. I'm really not sorry. SO. This may be sorta an introduction to a new character. "But Fly! Don't you have over 30 characters already?" Yes. Dear. But It's my story. So i do what I want. :) Alright. So. Let me know if you'd like a new Oc thrown in the mix. And as always. Reviews are appreciated!**


	17. Love Me, Kill Me

**The Quiet - Troye Sivan**

 **"Sometimes everything doesn't turn out right, but don't let that discourage you." -Anonymous**

* * *

 _"Sophia!" Steve called out in anger. Which caused both Bucky and Sophia to flinch away from the memory. Tears streaming down Bucky's face, he pulled Sophia tighter in his embrace and for one moment let himself think this was his sister. He let himself think he was still wrapped up in the memory of the past as he let himself begin to cry while holding Sophia. Steve stopped in his tracks as he watched this interaction._

 _Sophia wiping the tears gently away from his face. Whispering quietly to him. She curled up in his embrace and let herself be carried away with his emotion, his pain. She let herself cry. She began to sob with Bucky. Not fully understanding the complete power of her powers. How emotionally draining pulling that for him. So, when everything went black she was more than scared._

 _She was terrified._

* * *

Steve felt his heart catch in his chest as he watched he daughter slump, and go limp in his best friends arms. Bucky heaving large sobs as he clutched her firmly, but gently. He hated to pry Sophia from his grip, but he needed her. Bucky, however, did not take this well. He started to lash out in large screams. His metal arm wailing as it hit Steve in the gut. His instincts took over and now he had a new mission.

Protect Sophia.

Whatever it would cost him. He would protect this little bundle of light. The only person who could help unravel the good part of his past. His screams filled the room as he held the limp Sophia with his flesh arm, and swung violently with is metal one. Steve tried to approach calmly, but was returning a kick to the leg.

"Buck, let me have her." Steve pleaded gently.

"No! She's my mission!'

"She's not your mission Bucky, she's my child..." Then he felt his heart pounding as another memory emerged into his head. Something that finally clicked in his head.

* * *

 _"Soldier please.. I need to care for her." Veronica spoke as she stepped of the neck she had just broken._

 _"She is Hydra's, you are breaking all of the rules..."_

 _"She's Mine. She is my daughter. They have already started the brainwashing, and she isn't even a year old.."_

 _"Experiment will be the perfect weapon."_

 _"The Child... Is a gift. I wasn't even supposed to have children. The KGB.. But this Steve-"_

 _"Don't say his name..."_

 _"This Steve Rogers... His DNA healed me."_

 _"I have to take her back."_

 _"Over my dead body."_

 _"Please, Black... I really don't want to do this.."_

 _"There's the man underneath the pain! You can run with us! Help me hide her, I can forgive you for everything you have done. "_

 _"I. Am. A. Monster."_

 _"You are my friend."_

 _"Stop it."_

 _"Please, let me help."_

 _"JUST SHUT UP."_

 _And there it was. The Soldier didn't mean to fire the gun, but it just sort of happened in the moment. The bullet graced through the air and went straight through her heart. Veronica fell back and in a few seconds she was choking on her blood. Before she drew her last breath. Her eyes watching her daughter she spoke quietly._

 _"I forgive you... Bucky."_

* * *

"I forgive you, Bucky." Steve said softly as he again tried to approach his friend. "Just let me help. Let me help you, help-"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted loudly and backed against the wall, slumping down in a sob. Clinging to Sophia like a lifeline. Steve approached again, and sat down next to his friend. A shattered heart beating wildly in his chest. He slowly reached out and tried to place a hand on his friends back, but was answered with a soft statement. "I killed her mother, Steve."

"Bucky.."

"She asked for mercy, and I just shot her at point blank. I didn't even flinch."

"That wasn't you, Buck. That was Hydra."

"Steve, but that was me. It was after Shield fell, after Hydra was shattered." He said breathlessly before he mumbled something Steve couldn't make out.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I..."

"You can tell me anything..."

"Steve." Bucky said looking up to meet the eyes of his friend. Tears streaming down his face. "I-I loved her. Steve, I loved her..."

"Oh Buck.."

"It wasn't like when we were kids, and those silly little games..." Bucky trailed off and sobbed. "I _really_ loved her."

"I believe you... But do you love Sophia?"

"Of-course."

"Then I need you to give her to me."

"Why? She helped me. I need her."

"She needs me Bucky, she needs a Doctor. Look at her."

Bucky's gaze went down to the small child laying limp in his arms. Her golden blond hair muffled and her breathing faster than normal. He then looked back up at Steve and gave a gentle nod. Knowing only that he wanted her safe from harm. Safe from Hydra, Safe from him.

"Please. Take care of her." Bucky said quietly as Steve got up in a hurry to leave the room.

"You know I will." Steve answered shutting the door.

* * *

"Steve, I don't know why she fainted. She's perfect condition, healthier than you at the moment." Bruce said as he looked over his paper work. Sophia, lying on the table still unconscious from before.

"Could it be something to do with her powers?" Steve asked with a peaking curiosity of the well being of his daughter.

"That could be the missing x in our equation. Was she doing anything abnormal?"

"She shared a memory with Bucky."

"With the _Winter Soldie_ r?"

" _Bucky_."

"Right, _Bucky._ " Bruce emphasized. "She shared a memory with him?"

"It was something from the past. A memory with me, and his sisters. It was good..."

"Emotional drain?" Bruce offered up after examining the papers once more.

"What?"

"Shared emotional drama can cause strain. Too much for her tiny, vast mind to quite comprehend yet."

"So what do I do, Bruce?"

"Well, she'll sleep for a bit. But when she waked up. Make sure she knows you love her and that's she safe. She doesn't need any more trauma of her own. "

"Thanks Bruce... For everything."

"Hey, what are crazy scientists for."

"I was thinking more along the line of friend. But i see Tony's got to you."

"Steve, I'm serious. If you or her need anything. Don't hesitate to ask. My door is always open."

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome. Now go tuck her in. And take care of Nat, would you?" He said with a sigh. "She's been nagging on me since you got back."

"Will Do, Bruce."

* * *

 **So here's a short update. I promise the next chapter will be longer. This is sorta a spur of the moment writing bit. So, yeah. Anyway. I would love to know what you're thinking. Your thoughts, ideas, questions. Share! Send me a pm, oe a review I'd love to know! And as always. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	18. Come and Get It

**Come and Get It - John Newman**

 **"If you really want me. Well. Don't be shy. I'm right here. Just take me already." -Johnathon Spencer**

* * *

"Papa?" Sophia crawled out of her bed, hair tossed up in a messy ponytail. Eyes filled with that of a long nights rest. Her small feet hit the wood floor with a small pitter-patter than echoes through the small apartment. Her mind calling out endlessly. Realizing that her Papa was nowhere to be found. She then proceeded back to her room, and changed into clothes that were fit for her tiny mission. A pair of jeans, her tiny tennis shoes, and a shirt with _"I [Shield] Captain America."_ written across the small chest. Sophia made her way into the elevator, knowing now that her was alone in the Tower. It would seem that her Papa, and the rest of the team (sides Bruce, and Bucky) were away on a Avengers Mission. Something to do with 'Doctor Doom, and the Fantastic Four.' She didn't really know, the entire vision was blurry and she couldn't seem to make it all out.

But, she stepped inside the elevator and pressed one of the buttons she'd seen her father press a thousand times. So the elevator started to go down in it's fast paced motion, until it stopped on the lobby floor. The lobby lady, Cassie? Cassie. She gave a confused look as she saw the small child wandering around on the lobby floor, without her father. Let alone another adult.

"Ms. Rogers?" She called out softly. Stepping out from behind the desk. Immediately leaving the person she was helping. "Ms. Rogers. Why are you down here?"

"I'm waiting for my Papa." Sophia answered in her sweet, innocent voice. Leaning her weight on the front of her toes, giving Cassie a smile.

"I'm sure you could wait for him upstairs with Doctor Banner, young Miss." Cassie said. Looking around the lobby for a moment as the number of people inside began to grow faster than before.

"Okay." Sophia said skipping back to the elevator door. Waiting for Cassie to forget seeing her.

As the woman sat back down to care for the many people crowding her desk. Sophia easily, made it past her, and out the door onto the streets of New York City. A sight, in which she rarely got to see. That being, most of the time she was in the Quinjet, or constrained by her car seat. Her eyes took in the full sights of everything around her. Giant towers that stood high in the sky, while she usually only saw their tops. People walking down the street in a hurry, soon she was lost in the crowd. Walking with them, feeling their emotions. Picking out the interesting ones. Her mind ached with just the thought of how many people were on the streets with her at the moment.

There was music, and laughter, and sadness. The whole wide, beautiful, big world. Sitting there at her finger tips as she wandered the streets. But, there was then the screaming. The loud shouts, and eerie shrills that filled the streets as the ground shook with explosions. It reminded her of the night in the common room only a few months before. She felt her heart speed up, as she began to follow the source of the noise. Interested, too much like her father in that way.

But then she saw it. A man, stood high above the rest. Metal mask covering his face, and his growl toned voice filled the air.

"People of New York! You will obey me!" He shouted into the streets as people were running in all directions, bumping into her. Screeching, as she etched ever closer to the man. Her curiosity getting the better of her. She watched as the man tossed cars with his hands without care. He stepped on one guy's leg, breaking it in front of her eyes. Sophia's tiny steps making her way slowly until she was under him. A littler fire in her soul as she shouted up to him.

"Hey! You're just a big bully!" She shouted, stomping one of her feet.

"Small child, you dare defy me?" He said, calmly. Letting a laugh erupt from his throat. "Such a foolish one, you are."

"Stop hurting them. It's mean." She said, as Doom lowered himself back down to the ground. He still towered over her, just not as bad.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He seethed.

Now, by this time. Everyone was watching this encounter, there was even a few cameras recording as this went down. Most people were in shock, while others wanted to dive in and come to save Sophia. When, she is perfectly capable of handling herself.

"Sit." Sophia said sternly. Well, as sternly as a small child could sound. Against, his will, and a inhuman noise coming from him. Doom sat.

"How?" He spoke out. Trying to move, but realizing her couldn't. Sophia's mind was using all of it's strength to keep him right where he was.

"You're not the only special one, Sir." She said with a smile. With a small, nod. Doom could then again, move to stand up. A look of surprise (if one could see it) took over his form. A stature of fear, coming from such a powerful man. When he realized this small child had more power than he could ever dream of. He loathed it, but was delighted in it all at once.

"Sophia!" She heard her name being called out from the crowd.

It was that of the infamous Tony Stark. His Iron Man suit, landing behind her. She knew that the rest of her family wouldn't be too far behind. As Vision was already seen in the sky. Sophia looked back, but then turned back to Doom. With small wave motions of her hands, a blue light began to flow from her finger tips. Much like her Aunt Wanda's. She shot out the light rather quickly, and Doom fell to the ground without a sound of protest. Sophia turned back to her Uncle Tony, and gave a innocent smile as Tony sent a glare.

"What?" She asked. "I don't like bullies." Sophia answered closing off the space between her and Tony. The larger man, not knowing what to say to what she did. He didn't even know _what_ she did.

"You're definitely, your father's daughter." He said with a small chuckle.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked up.

* * *

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Steve yelled, as Sophia quivered in her seat on the couch. The entire team watching from various places. Clint, Sam, and Pietro were in the nest. Wanda, Vision, Thor, and Bruce were on the couch across from Sophia. Tony stood, leaning up against the wall in the corner. Rhodes, on his left, and Pepper on his right. Natasha, stood at Steve's side. Hanging on his arm gently, almost pleading with him to be more gentle on Sophia.

"He was being mean." She answered. "He was hurting people. I couldn't let him do that, not when I could stop him." Her tiny eyes brimming with tears.

"So you decided to be so stupid, and go after him. _Yourself_?" He retorted.

"Steve-" Natasha started.

"No. Let her speak Nat."

"I'm alright, now. Aren't I?" Sophia said quietly. "I didn't get hurt."

"But you _could_ have." He answered in a softer tone, letting his head fall into his hands and releasing a sigh.

"Now you know how _I_ feel." A voice said from the back of the room. The entire group looked up, to see Bucky. Clinging to a IV, slumped over slightly. But still here to see if Sophia was alright.

"Sophia. Just." He sighed again, getting down on her level. "Just promise me, you won't do that again?"

"Okay, Papa." She spoke softly letting the tears fall down her cheeks. Steve, reached out and wiped the tiny tears away, giving her a smile.

"You did a good job though, baby. You helped put a very bad guy away." He said, standing back up. Picking her up in his arms, and hugging her close. "Let's do something to celebrate, shall we?"

"Shall we play WAR?" Tony tossed up with fake amusement caught in his voice.

"Hell no." Clint answered with a snicker. "Not today."

"Why not watch a movie?" Wanda offered up, as the room fell silent to look at her. "What?"

"Let's watch a movie, Papa." Sophia said with a smile.

"I'll make Popcorn!" Clint shouted, as he jumped from the nest and ran into the kitchen.

"I'll get some candy..." Natasha said, much quieter, following Clint.

"And I'll get some drinks." Tony smirked, and all eyes glared at him. "Non-alcoholic I realize we do have a kid with us guys..."

"Alright Baby, what do you wanna watch?" He asked with a grin. Giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Finding Nemo?" She asked, with a wince.

"Haven't seen it yet. Let's watch it then."

"Is that the movie with the fish?" Pietro asked with a confused look.

"Yeah!" Sophia said excitedly as her father set her down. "They talk and everything."

* * *

"Mine." Thor started up in his booming voice. Granted, it wasn't the same as a small seagull. But, it started up a chant of 'Mines' coming from everyone on the floor. Even Tony joined in on the fun as they all played chase with Sophia, and let her laugh and giggle. Their hearts melting at the sound. All doing what ever they could to make the sound reappear. Whether that be, falling off a chair, or accidentally getting popcorn in their eyes.

* * *

It was a beautiful night, as it continued. Steve tucked Sophia into bed, read her a story of Princess's and far off lands until she fell asleep. He then lead Natasha out onto the balcony on his floor. The two sitting under the stars, taking in everything around them.  
"She's really growing up, Steve."

"Don't I know it." He responded with a chuckle. "Too much like me, for her own good."

"Oh, yes. We all see that. She's got a little fire in her soul.. And that's not easily put out. You have that fire too Steve."

"Nat-"

"Steve, you really do."

"Nat-"

"Steve, please. You do and it's a good thing."

"Nat. Listen to me."

"What?" She offered up, curiosity taking over as she saw the look in his eyes changing.

* * *

 _"Steve, I really do need you."_

 _"I need you too Nat, without you. I don't know what I would do.."_

 _"I've been needing to say this for a long time Steve. Ever since New York."_

 _"You can tell me anything Nat."_

 _"I think I'm in love with you." Her breath hitched and her eyes searched for an answer in his._

 _"You know what Romanoff?"_

 _"What?" She whispered back to him._

 _"I think I'm in love with you too.." He pulled her in for a kiss, that was desperate and hungry. Taking out his anger, with love. She kissed back with just the same amount of passion. They pulled back for a moment, and they each gave a breathless laugh. Eyes flowing with tears._

* * *

"Nat. I said this before. When we were searching for Sophia. But I don't know if you knew I meant it."

"Steve-" She started.

"I love you, Nat. With everything inside." He spoke." Nat, they could take our team from us... They could kill us... and they might... But when I look into your eyes... I don't feel angry or deprived... I feel like the luckiest Super-Soldier on the planet. You're pure... You're - You're true..." He paused as tears began to form in his eyes. "And you're real. And right now that seems like the only thing that's important... I want to be with you, Nat... forever."

"Forever many only be ten days..." She said so ever softly.

"Then, we'll take those ten days. And we'll live ten lifetimes. Natasha Alianovna Romanoff, will you marry me?" He asked, seeping down to one knee. A box opening up in his hand.

"Steve.." She trailed off. Tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm not pure, I'm-I'm not true. I'm a monster. Why would you want to marry me?"

"Because I love you." He reinstated. "More than I could ever show."

"Steve, I love you too."

"Please Nat, will you marry me?" Natasha sat there for a moment as tears streamed from her eyes, before she gave a nod, and a gentle sob. Steve, slipped the ring on her finger, and brought her in for a kiss. Holding her shaking body in his embrace, stroking her hair gently as the two stayed that way the rest of the night.

* * *

 **ROMANOGERS *Squeals* Alright. So I haven't updated in like. A month... THIS IS YOUR SPECIAL SURPRISE PRESENT THINGY TO MAKE UP FOR IT BE HAPPY BECAUSE MY PLANS FOR THIS STORY ARE SO BIG. ALSO, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR LOVE. THE STORY HAS HIT OVER 21,000 views, and we're long over a 100 followers. Thank you so much. But I digress. Alright, love ya'll. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	19. Early Mornings With Uncle Tony

**" The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship... Everything has its time. And everything ends. " -Sarah Jane Smith**

 **Say Hey (I Love You) - Michael Franti & Spearhead**

* * *

 _"Nat. I said this before. When we were searching for Sophia. But I don't know if you knew I meant it."_

 _"Steve-" She started._

 _"I love you, Nat. With everything inside." He spoke." Nat, they could take our team from us... They could kill us... and they might... But when I look into your eyes... I don't feel angry or deprived... I feel like the luckiest Super-Soldier on the planet. You're pure... You're - You're true..." He paused as tears began to form in his eyes. "And you're real. And right now that seems like the only thing that's important... I want to be with you, Nat... forever."_

 _"Forever many only be ten days..." She said so ever softly._

 _"Then, we'll take those ten days. And we'll live ten lifetimes. Natasha Alianovna Romanoff, will you marry me?" He asked, seeping down to one knee. A box opening up in his hand._

 _"Steve.." She trailed off. Tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm not pure, I'm-I'm not true. I'm a monster. Why would you want to marry me?"_

 _"Because I love you." He reinstated. "More than I could ever show."_

 _"Steve, I love you too."_

 _"Please Nat, will you marry me?" Natasha sat there for a moment as tears streamed from her eyes, before she gave a nod, and a gentle sob. Steve, slipped the ring on her finger, and brought her in for a kiss. Holding her shaking body in his embrace, stroking her hair gently as the two stayed that way the rest of the night._

* * *

Tony Stark swaggered into the community kitchen very, _very_ early one morning or was it night? A smug grin settled on his face, a look of sleep filling his eyes. He kept that grin to himself, as he poured himself a cup of coffee, black. Just the way he liked it. The scolding hot liquid, graced it's way down his throat. He raised a brow, as he saw over the edge of his cup, Sophia. Perched on one of the stools, staring back at him with as much intensity as a small three and a half year could. This, caused Tony to stifle a laugh. He lowered the liquid slowly from his lips and looked the small child, dead in the eyes.

"Mornin' Squirt." He pronounced after a moment, as soon as the curiosity got the better of him. He didn't know if could sit in the silence for much longer. "Whose ruffled your feathers so early?"

"Papa." She simply stated, letting the look on her face soften. Sophia's eyes traveling down to the counter where she pushed forward an empty engagement ring box. A sigh, escaping the small child.

"You proposing to me kid?" He chuckled picking up the box, and looking at it closely. It wasn't an _expensive_ ring. Not _nearly_ as the one he had gotten Pepper. But, it must have been a nice one. Steve had done a good job. He was sure, that Nat had loved it. "How am I supposed to help?" Tony asked after a moment of eye contact with the small child.

"What does this mean?" She asked carefully. Sophia had some idea of what this was. When Hydra began to brainwash her as a small infant. Her brain was filled Academics, Strategics, Logistics, Military Tactics, Multiple Languages. Not _this._ She had the basic idea, but she was still a three year old, with more questions than anyone in the entire tower could handle. And Tony seemed to have done this with Pepper, last Christmas. Maybe that's where her father had gotten the idea.

"It's a engagement ring box, Sophia." Tony sat down sitting across from her. "When a guy really really _really_ loves his girlfriend, he gives her this ring." He spoke, tossing her the box. She caught it, and stared back with _immense_ curiosity.

"Like you, and Aunt Pepper?" She tossed up.

"Exactly." He said with a grin. "The guy gives the girl the ring and asks her to marry him." Tony chuckled as he watched Sophia's blue hues, grow wide. "Yeah." He said after a minute.

"So, does this mean... That Papa, and Mama, are gonna get married now?" Sophia asked, eyes bigger than the moon as she set the box on the counter. Trying to let her vast mind process everything at once.

"Well, from what it looks like kid. Yeah." Tony gave her a look of compassion. He knew it was hard. His parents never had the perfect marriage, but Steve. God, Steve was cloud nine compared to his father. He just didn't know how Sophia would react to this.

"That's..." She stopped for a moment, crunching up her little body. Tony stood up quickly and started to walk over to her, worried, but she popped back up in a yell. "AMAZING." She screeched, causing Tony to jump. Quite literally out of his shoes. "THAT MEANS THAT MAYBE I CAN HAVE A BROTHER! OR A SISTER! AND MAMA AND DADDY WILL BE HAPPY!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Kid. Calm down." Tony said with a chuckle. "You Pop's will probably help your mom pop out a brother or sister for you. And they'll be _very_ very happy. Now, shush. Everyone is still asleep. Including your father, who would personally have a hand in skinning me. If he found out you were up this early, and that _I_ happened to have a hand in it."

"Thanks Uncle Tony." Sophia said with a small smile, going up and hugging her Uncle tightly. Gripping his legs as if they were her lifeline. She then placed a kiss to his cheek, when he got down on his knees in front of her. "I love you." She whispered, quietly to him.

"I love you too, kid." He smiled, and gently poked her nose. Then placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Now, go into the common room. I heard Cassie brought that _thing_ with her, when she and her dad showed up late last night." Tony shuttered at the thought of the giant ant scurrying around on the floor of his tower. Pepper, would have him skinned. More than once.

"THE ANTDOG?" Sophia asked, a smile breaking across her small face.

"Yes. The _Antdog..."_ Tony replied. "Have fun." He said, standing as the toddle ran into the next room.

* * *

 **Sorry this is shorter, next chapter will be longer. And I bet you all can guess why. But anyway... Reviews are always appreciated!**


	20. Sunset Drabbles

**Crystals- Of Monsters and Men**

 **"Love, you know. It's different. It's special, and it's freaking amazing. But you have to work at it. You have to make your own." - Tyler Jameson**

* * *

Sophia, sat perched in her Uncle Clint's nest. Looking out on the bright sky of New York. The buildings shaped the view as the clouds danced by them in a pattern that one could only see if they stopped to. It was beautiful. As the sun set, on the never sleeping city she felt the warm and content colors wash over her. Red, painting over her with compassion. The beating of a heart, the cry of a baby, the love her father felt for Nat-her mother. But it was also the color of pain, of blood. Her memories of her infancy. The memories Hydra placed inside her head. Red was also the color of pain. It tormented the small child. It left an ache in her existence.

Orange. It was a happier color. It reminded her of her mother's hair, and of Aunt Pepper's. It was the color of pumpkins, and the crisp autumn air that settled on the city. It was the color of the leaves, the color they would turn as they danced their way through the sky. Setting fire to the trees in central park. She could see it from her spot. She could almost see the leaves falling to the ground, covering all over. Orange was the color of the Monarch Butterfly, as it would gratefully flutter through the sky with no cares. It reminded her of mother. Her kindness, and compassion. She loved orange.

Yellow. She could see the sliver of yellow in the sky. Fighting for it's presence. The color was amazing, and bright and happy. Like an exploding bottle of joy. Yellow was the color of her hair. Her hair, the entwining curls that ran halfway down her back. It was the color of the sun that shone in the sky giving light to all the word. Yellow was the color of the butterscotch candies her Aunt Peggy would send to her. It was the color of flowers, and bananas, and little canary birds. It's a color that could make her smile by just glancing at it. Yellow reminded Sophia of herself.

Purpley Pink. It was an odd color. It resembled the blossoms of a lilac. The galaxies and stars Uncle Thor had shown her in pictures. It was a color she couldn't forget, but couldn't quite describe. There were not many things on earth, that were this color. But that doesn't mean it couldn't be special. It just was unique. It was her color. A color she kept close to her heart.

Blue. It was a sad color. The color of the tears that would trail down her cheek when she had a bad day. It was the color of her eyes. The sparkling sapphire that she stared back into every time she looked into the mirror. It was also the color of her father's eyes, and her mother's. It was the color of her dad's uniform and the sky during the happy times she really loved. It was her favorite color. Though, she couldn't quite explain yet why it was. Whether it was the mysterious hue. Or how it reminded her of the beams she could admit from her fingertips. Blue was the color she claimed as her favorite.

Black. It started to cover the sky in it's darkness. The empty abyss of lifeless color that could send shivers down the child's spine. It was the color of fear and death. Endless souls screaming as they cling to the last bit of life. The last thing they see is black. The back of their eyelids. But it was also the color of beginnings. It seemed like a muddled destiny of reformation and injustice. There was no fine line between the shades of black and grey, just blotted slash of white, but Sophia knew the value of the patriotic colors of red and blue —symbols of hope became furling embers in the darkness. The stars that shone brightly in the night sky. Twinkling fiercely with their light, burning.

Sophia sighed, and stood up. Tears forming in her eyes. She missed her Papa, and her new Mama. They had been gone for almost a month. On something Uncle Tony called a 'Honeymoon'. Whatever that had meant. All she knew, is that she was left alone with Tony, Clint, and Bucky. All three not exactly the greatest baby sitters. It's not like she could go up to Uncle Tony and ask him to braid her hair after all. Uncle Bucky could put her hair in a ponytail though, and he actually took her out of the tower. To go shopping, see Aunt Peggy, and take her to the zoo.

But it just wasn't the same without her Papa, and Mama. Sure, they skyped, and called her a lot. Telling her that they loved and missed her. That they would be back soon. It just wasn't the same without them their. She felt empty, alone. Scared. Everything was different now. She knew that. She knew that it would be different now that Mama and Papa were married. There were people taking her picture as the wedding. Saying that she was so pretty, and the best flower girl ever. There were tons of people their. Even Aunt Peggy had made it out to see her.

Uncle Scott is the one she longed for to visit. Because he always brought Cassie, and their 'Antdog'. She loved having someone to play with around the tower. To have fun with, that wasn't an adult. Sides, Uncle Scott always brought her cools toys and ice cream. What was their not to like about him.

Yet, tonight was the night they were coming home. Tonight was the night they would come home and she would get lots of hugs and kisses. She would get called 'My Baby Girl' and they would say 'I love you, and I missed you so much.' Sophia longed for this attention. She longed for their touch and devotion to her. It was something the four year old wanted more than anything right now. Just to see her father face to face, and never let him go ever again.

"Sophia?" Uncle Bucky's soft voice called to her. She turned around to face him, with a small sad smile. Tears brimming in her eyes, and Bucky's looked softened as he gestured for her to come down. "Your parents just called. They're on their way home from the airport." He said softly, scooping her up in his arms. "Why don't we make some dinner for them?" He said, nudging her gently.

"M'kay." She said quietly, curling up on his chest. Watching the sunset fading into the eternal night. The lights in the tower slowly coming on, and Friday's soothing voice telling Bucky what ingredients that they had in stock.

"Wanna make some Spaghetti?" Bucky asked, setting her down on the counter. He already went to the cabinets and pulled out the ingredients. Noodles, pots, tomatoes ect.

"Can I put the noodles in the bowl?" Sophia asked quietly, a grin starting to form on her feature.

"Sure kid." Bucky grinned. "Whatever you wanna do."

* * *

"What are we gonna tell them, Steve?" Natasha asked worriedly, crunched in her ball in the car. Looking back to him. Her eyes searching inside him for any kind of fear, or disappointment. But instead she saw the love, and the compassion. That was slowly soothing her. His blue hues staring back at her with a look she'd only see him use for Sophia. It was new. And she liked it.

"We'll them the truth, when you're ready." He said. With a smile passing his lips, as he turned his focus back to the road for a moment. Listening to the sigh that escaped his wife's lips, he reached out with one hand and cupped her cheek. "Nat, we'll be fine. We're already raising Sophia."

"But I'm not supposed to be able to have kids." She said simply. Her eyes welling with tears as she wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. Looking down at it like it was a foreign object. Which to her, it was. "What they did to me in the Red Room, the KGB. They took me out, piece by piece and stuffed it all back in. All my emotions were gone. It helped me be a better killer. You don't have someone to worry about, to come home to. It's easier to go out there and put your life on the line."

"Nat." He stated, as the pulled into the Tower garage. "We're in this together. We'll figure this out together. I'm right here for you. I'm not gonna leave."

"What if the baby has problems?" She tossed up, with her blue hues growing wide with fear. "What if all the diseases you had before, and my serum and your serum mixing. My ability not to have children. What'll happen to it, Steve?"

"We'll raise 'em. Right along Sophia. She'll have a little brother or sister. And it will all be fine. You gotta know that. Our baby will have more protection and people to love them, then they will know what to do with." He almost chuckled, as her opened the door and grabbed their bags. Since he was indeed a super soldier. Steve could carry them all in one trip. And usually ended up doing so for most of the missions as well.

"What do we tell the team?" Natasha said, stepping out of the car. Arms still wrapped around her abdomen. She was shaking slightly. Eyes looked up at him as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"We tell them the truth. We tell them you're pregnant." He paused. "We'll tell Bruce first. He can run some tests before we tell the whole team. Make sure we're really having a baby."

"Steve. I feel it. I feel my body changing, forming. I feel the baby growing each morning each week. I feel it. Steve. I have to be pregnant."

"And I believe you Nat. Let's just get you up to bed without all the ruckus, hopefully Bucky didn't plan anything too big."

* * *

"Papa!" Sophia shrieked as she ran across the entire room, arms flailing. A giant grin breaking across her face.

"There's my best girl." He said with a smile, picking up Sophia and tossing her in the air, as the child shrieked and giggled. Landing back in his arms her smile, and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Thought I was your best girl." Natasha teased. Slipping into a character. The calm, cool, mysterious Black Widow. It's what she let the media, and the public see. The mask she cover her face with, but he could see right through. The worry that seemed to be filling her eyes as she followed Sophia into the dining room. Where she was leading him. Steve gave a small smile. This was his family now. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY. This has taken forever. But I hope you guys like it! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	21. Before All Crumbles

**Hold My Hand- The Fray**

" **We have been busy. And yet, the whole time, you've been working with us. With Bruce, Thor, and Clint, and Tony. You thought we weren't paying attention? That we didn't care? Every one of us has been where you are right now.** **This place** **, this is where we come when the monsters we face are too powerful or too plentiful... From the moment you stepped in here... you were never alone." -Steve Rogers**

* * *

It was a cool spring morning, the gentle fog rolling on the ground of the bay. It would have continued on if there wasn't any cars or people that whisked away the signs of the morning. Sophia stood watching out the window, just as she had a few nights before. Now, her father was home, and so was her new mother. It was nice to have them home, for their warm hugs and kisses every night. But, she sensed something off.

Something tense between them. She was getting older, and her brain was developing faster and faster each day. Natasha was teaching her Russian, not that she needed it. But, she'd like to know how to speak it more than anything else. Her pronunciation was the worst part about everything.

She noticed the small looks that Natasha would give Steve. She noticed the way Bruce watched Natasha like a lost puppy. But he had seemed to start to move on. Hopefully back with Betty, she was a nice lady. Sophia, had only met her a few times. But human emotions was still something that puzzled her. She could sense the feelings, but that didn't mean she understood them. It was only a matter of time before something clicked and all of the pieces would fall into place.

Yet, it wasn't a feeling that was off with Natasha. It was her aura, her overall presence. It felt weak, but strong at the same time. Like something was draining her, but it was okay. It felt right.

She didn't want to say anything, for she feared that she would be punished. Not that her father had ever seriously punished her before. He usually only raised his voice, or sent her to bed without dessert. But she remember days from long ago. A year she faintly remembered of being in and out of a lab. A man who looked over her as she was in fear. Baron Von Strucker. He would take away all of her food completely until she was on the brink of death. He would break her small fragile bones with consistency. His eyes would look into her and she would shutter. He was dead, but his partner wasn't. Gideon Malick. He was everywhere. She saw him at parties with her Uncle Tony, and in big important meetings with President Ellis. Who was surprisingly really nice to her and her father. Granted, that she, and the Avengers had each saved his life at least once.

Malick had always been watching her, he was watching all of the Inhumans, and Mutants that were starting to form all over the earth. She could almost feel his far sight watching her carefully, and the presence of something else on the horizon.

"Soph?" Steve called up to her small body, in the nest of blankets. Her blonde curly hair in a mess, and her eyes stained red, with tears. "Sophia, what's wrong?" He said, stepping forward. His eyes filling with worry, and voice softening as she practically flew down the latter into his arms.

"Papa!" She wailed into his arms as he hoisted her up. Clinging to him with dear life. "I saw him again."

"The man in your dreams?" He tossed up, rocking her gently in his arms.

"No." She whispered softly, gripping his jacket, feeling the swaying motion Steve just settled into naturally now. Sophia felt herself relax in her father's arms. She felt safe. Her eyes looked up towards him and whispered. "Gideon Malick." Her eyes widened at even the sound of herself saying it. As if he could hear her speak his name. That he was always watching her. Though it felt like it.

"You're safe here Sophia, he can't get you." Steve said softly, as he moved her closer to the big window in the room. He turned so he could let her look out. "He can't get you all the way up here. There's too many people here to protect you. There's me, and Uncle Tony." Steve said. "Momma Natasha, Uncle Clint, Uncle Sam, Uncle Scott, Aunt Wanda, Uncle Pietro, Uncle Thor, Uncle Vision, and there's Rhodey, Maria, Daisy, Phil, May, Simmons, Fitz, Mack, and even Lincoln. He's coming over with Daisy to play with powers later."

"That's a lot of people." She said, looking out the window as the city began to wake up. Prepare itself for the day set in front of it.

"And to make you feel better, we're going to be moving soon." He said softly. "To the base, where Papa has been spending a lot of time with Sam and Wanda."

"The New base?" She perked up, her eyes filling with hope, knowing that Gideon Malick couldn't get her on the base, because all of family was there. Most people didn't even know where the new top secret base was, sides the secretary of state and the president. Steve and Tony kept it that way, so people wouldn't try and find out about Sophia, and her powers. There was enough controversy with the events of Sokovia, DC still in the haze. They were lucky enough not to have too many pictures of Sophia released, and the ones that were, greatly showed the entire team's love and admiration for her.

There were many who thought it was foolish and stupid for Steve, and the team to keep Sophia around the actions going on. Media was on fire with articles attacking Wanda, for spending time with her. BBC claimed it was foolish, because she could even kill Sophia. Sadly, they just didn't need to know that she had powers and could very well handle herself in a situation. She still had the mind and body of a four year old girl. If only the media knew what was to come in the near future of the Avengers, and Sophia.

* * *

"Your child is kicking again." Natasha whispered into Steve's ear, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Steve responded with a muttered groan as he looked over to see the clock on the wall, hands placed into the positions to show it was 3:30, he had not been in bed for too long. He went on a mission that afternoon and arrived home that night, around 12:30.

"It's too early, even for me." He chuckled, and turned to look into her eyes. A smile graced across his face, as he placed his hand on her stomach, eyes widening as he feels the gentle kick of the baby on his hand. Steve can't help but grin, and look at Natasha in great admiration. "I still can't believe we're gonna have a baby together."

"We have Sophia." She whispered, placing her hand over his, stroking it gently. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath.

"Soph's ours, yeah. But this one. They'll have you in them too." Steve smiled.

"What do you want?" She said softly.

"I want to go back to sleep." He kidded, as Natasha gave him a playful smack.

"Steve. Really." She forced his eyes to look into hers.

"I want a healthy baby Nat. I don't care if it's a little boy or little girl. I just want a healthy baby who looks like you. Whether it's a baby girl with your hair, and beautiful eyes. Or a baby boy with your strength and kind heart. Nat. They'll be perfect."

"Speaking of a child." Natasha smiled. "Sophia's at our door, debating on whether to come in or not."

"Should we tell her?" Steve looked at her with a contemplating look, with one of his brows raised slightly higher than the other.

"Not yet." She whispered. "Sophia, you can come in." Natasha said louder, shifting a little bit away from Steve, so she could wiggle her way in.

"Papa!" She ran and flopped on the bed in between them, and snuggled in tight. Natasha chuckled, and reinserted herself closer, and ran a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong, Soph?" He asked, softly.

"It's him again." She cried softly, and buried her face in his shirt, wetting it with tears. Natasha, gave a sad look, hating to see such a joyful child, burdened with such a horrible thing.

"Sophia." She said softly, rubbing her back.

"Yeah?" She mumbled against Steve's shirt.

"Can you show me? Your dream?" She said softly. "Maybe if I see it. I can protect you from him, keep you safe and far away." Steve looked at her with a puzzled look, but she only gave him a nod.

"I can show you. But, it's scary." She said softly.

"Scary's okay. It's always good to be scared, very scared." She let the small child, turn to her, and press her forehead against hers.

 _It was a extremely dark room, and the only light was shining on Sophia, bright enough that it would hurt someone's eyes. It then switched perspectives, where she felt herself locked against a medical table, hands and feet bound with rope, tight enough where it had started to leave blisters. The light was shifted to her eyes, she felt a pain in her right leg, and a laughing from a man. Her eyes were shut, she didn't know how. Natasha then opened her eyes, and saw Strucker. His piercing orbs looking at her leg as he twisted it until it snapped, releasing a loud cracking sound, and a scream from her throat. She could feel him moving it left and right, pushing against it, as the bone crumbled against his tools. Then, it all went black, sitting in the darkness she could feel them playing around her body, breaking bones, and cutting her open, sticking tools up in places they shouldn't be. But all of this time it took her to realize she was in Sophia's smaller baby body, they had found her in those years ago. It made her sick to her stomach to now know what they had done to this small child. She had memories of what they did to her as a child. Yet, when she saw and felt this happening to Sophia, it broke something inside her._

 _Suddenly, she heard Steve's voice. And everything was on fire, she saw Steve saving her. Then she saw what had happened at the tower for the past three years. Her first steps, words, and family all around. Spending time with Bucky, when she was kidnapped, and the hide and seek in the tower. She saw her birthday and wedding and everything inbetween and it started to flash so fast until it stopped and she was alone in the dark._

" _Sophia." A voice called from the darkness around them, as she felt her body begin to tremble and shake. Malick's face taunted her mind. She saw everything they had built up in the past three years crumble beneath her, in a huge fire that consumed the entire tower. She felt Malicks hands around her neck, as he threw her into a container, where she was not able to use her powers. And she felt herself become one of his experiments once again._

"Nat." Steve said with his voice raised. Natasha didn't answer him, but snapped out of the dream and curled Sophia up in her arms and laid back down in the bed, with her curled up to her chest. She let Steve's arms wrap around them and let him not make them speak, but instead be the silent rock that comforted them back to sleep.

* * *

"Natasha. Don't." Steve said sharply, grabbing her arm. His eyes looked down at her stomach. "Send Bobbi to do it, or Daisy or May. Just please." She sighed looking up at him with pleading eyes. Natasha just wanted to kill him herself, wrap her hands around his neck and choke the life out of Malick. "Call Coulson, have him pull a few strings."

"Alright." She said, pulling out her phone, and dialing her former boss. Letting the rings of the phone calm herself.

" _Coulson."_ He said sharply into the phone, almost frightening her.

"It's Natasha. I need a favor, Phil." She said, looking over to Steve. Whose eyes were comforting and gave her a nod.

" _What is it, Natasha? Is something wrong with Sophia?"_ He asked her worriedly.

"Sorta. What do you know about Gideon Malick?" She said softly, looking down at the floor.

"He was one of Hydra's main heads, why?"

"Malick was one of the men who tortured and created Sophia. She's scared to death to see him, and she keeps having nightmares about him. Even they are getting worse, there are burn marks from last nights in Steve and I's bedroom." She said. "I want to see how plausible it would be to have him captured, and let me kill him. Send Daisy or Bobbi out to get him.. And I don't know I just want him dead-"

"Natasha." Phil said softly. "He's already dead."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry everyone! Most of the writing gap was trying to figure out how to fit Civil War in because of how I've written Angel Kisses. But also, my lack of inspiration. Don't fret though. I'll be updating a lot of my stories this week. And, I'll be heading on vacation very soon, so I'll have more time to write in the car. So for now. I love all of you very much for dealing with me, and I hope everyone has a lovely day. And as always, reviews and comments are always appreciated.**


	22. When She Used To Be Mine

Shattered - Trading Yesterday

No one wants to die. Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. And that is as it should be, because Death is very likely the single best invention of Life. It is Life's change agent. It clears out the old to make way for the new. -Steve Jobs

* * *

Sophia placed her stuffed animals gently into the box of all of her other toys, saying goodbye to each of them as they sealed the last box of stuff for her room. In her left hand, was her Bucky Bear, gripped so tight even Steve dared not to move it. The tower was the place she grew up in, and all of her memories were here. She was nervous to move to the Mansion, it was new, and scary all at the same time. But, she knew it was all going to be okay, as long as her family was there with her.

Her Papa and Mama loved her more than she could ever know, because she was still a child inside. As she knew in her heart, that so many new memories could be made in her new home. With her family ever so growing, and the loving bond between them growing stronger with each waking moment. Most thought the team was well, a team. Yet, it all reality, they were one of the biggest strongest families they had ever seen. They built walls, and allowed the lost and weary to come into their care. Pain and loss was seen as it went on, but the happy memories and the laughter overcrowded them. It was like a tragedy that just kept correcting itself to a happy one.

So, when they packed everything in the quinjet, and headed on their way, her eyes watching the tower fade into nothing. The skyline of New York just a haze in the distance as she smiled softly. Sophia, didn't shed a tear. Just a laugh at her Uncle Tony's jokes even if she didn't understand them, as he let her sit on his lap on the entire way there. She would smile at him and curl up in his arms like a baby would.

She would grin and look at her Aunt Sharon as she braided her hair into two pigtails, teaching her how to weave each strand gracefully. Sharon would tell her stories about her Aunt Peggy, and Sophia would sit there engulfed in the stories of her namesake. Her days building Shield, raising Tony, and rustling with the Howling Commandos.

Her little arms wrapped around her Uncle Thor's neck, and placed a kiss on his cheek as his laughter filled the air. She loved him so dearly, as he never stayed for long periods of time. Always off saving worlds out beyond her reach. He would always bring her something back though. Whether it was a rock from a planet, or a doll from an asteroid market.

Her eyes watched her father, and looked at him like he was the sun and moon. When moving to the base, he was around a lot more for her to cling to. He was training agents for the avengers and she would sit there and watch, and could make them all lunch and would still be back in time to watch them spar.

Her hands would cling to Natasha, and in the lazy afternoons, sleep in her lap, dreams filled with the endless wonder and safety. They would also go on many walks, and watch the sun go down together.

Her mind would linger on her Uncle Bucky who still hadn't been found. She was afraid for him, and what would happen if he was ever found by someone who wasn't her Papa. It frightened her deeply. Yet, she somehow knew, in her very being that he was safe somewhere. Far away from the reach of the government.

Her days were filled with happiness and joy, and she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Malick was dead, and as far as she knew, the people who created her were dead and gone. Hydra, had been smart and kept her files off of the computer base. So, as hard as Natasha tried there was just nothing on her. She made it a side mission she watched out for, and had Coulson's team on the lookout as well. Though, they were far too busy with their own endeavours.

* * *

"It's just a small mission to Lagos, Soph." Steve said, with a small, sad smile. "It's the best lead we've had on Rumlow since you were born. He was and still is a Hydra agent, and Shield could use his info about what's happening there." He placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I know Papa, I just wish I could go with you." Her head fell, and her hands crossed as she leaned up on her tiptoes. "I can control my power some more, Aunt Wanda's teaching me…"

"Yeah, sweetheart. But you're still a little girl. My little girl, and I don't what I'd do if you got hurt. Besides, Sharon said she would make it a girls weekend and she's going to take you shopping for your room." The rest of the team had been living there awhile now, but Sophia had only been there almost six months and they still yet had finished decorating her room.

"But Papa." She whined and looked up at him with the puppy dog eyes she had mastered, but this did not waver him.

"No." Her eyes saddened as she looked up at him again.

"Your Father said no." Natasha said, sternly. From that, Sophia knew there was nothing else she could do but go along with what they told her.

"Alright. But... Come Back Safe, For Me. Promise Me." She said softly, looking into his eyes with the utmost sincerity, then to Natasha. Her eyes, softening a little.

Steve in this moment saw how much she had grown and changed. She was no longer the small toddler he had found in the ashes of her first home. Nor was she the shy, scared child that hid from the world when she discovered her powers. Yes, she had grown physically, and emotionally she was supposed to be around two years old, but looked around six. And a brain that was way beyond his years. He gave her a small smile.

"I Promise." He paused, and kissed her forehead once more. "You know why?" He asked softly, as her eyes curiously met his.

"Why?" Her small voice asked.

"Because, I'm with you-" He started.

"'Til the end of the line." She finished for him, his heart warming as he hugged her once more. "Bye Papa." She said softly.

"Goodbye Sophia." He said, leaving the room t board the quinjet.

* * *

Sure, she loved her Aunt Sharon will all of her being and would trade nothing in the world to spend time with her. Buying her soft curtains and rugs for her room. She took her out for ice cream and played her favorite music in the car. Yet, something in her mind told her that something big was going to happen. And nothing would ever be the same again.

Sharon could see this in her eyes, and remembered a time where she almost felt the same. And she would always go to Peggy. Because Peggy always gave the best advice. So the next morning, without even taking a moment to think, she sent a quick text to Steve saying that she was taking Sophia to DC to see Peggy. He replied a few minutes later, giving her the okay, but they were already on the way there.

The flight was silent, and only an hour long. Sophia sat up front watching as Sharon pressed the buttons on the control. She tried to take to mind which they were. Sophia herself had not yet flown a quinjet, but incase the time came where she needed to. She wanted to be able to. And when they arrived, she clung to the side of Sharon. She had never been to see Aunt Peggy without her Papa. Yes, there were times, like Christmas where she would come home and tell her stories. And Sophia would make her tea. It was different at the home where she was staying. It didn't smell like her strong vanilla perfume, nor the musk of her husband's cologne from his jacket she kept next to her bed. It smelled of sickness and death.

Sophia could feel everyone in the building, emotions of sorrow coming off of them in waves, hitting her like a hurricane. She could feel their tears running down her own face, and their minds, alone and wandering knocking on hers. They were trying to find happiness when in their lives, she didn't know how much they had left.

"Aunt Peggy?" Sharon softly called, as they walked into the room. There was an eery silence for a few moments. Worried, Sharon stepped into the room, a tear already starting to fall down her face as Peggy laid their still. Her body looking as it wasn't moving at all. Sophia looked up at Sharon.

"Grandma Peggy?" Sophia said climbing up on the bed next to her. There was a startled cough.

"Hello Dear." Peggy said with a smile.

Sophia could feel Sharon let out a sigh of relief behind her, as she stepped out of the room a second to collect herself. Leaving Sophia alone with Peggy. She was even frailer than the last time Sophia had seen her. Her hands, brittle, and cold. Her eyes covered with a haze, and her mind losing thoughts of past times more and more.

"What are you doing here Poppet?" Peggy asked in her soft voice, taking Sophia's hand in hers. Trying to force a smile on her lips.

"Papa's on a mission." She said softly. "In Lagos, and Aunt Sharon decided we could come take a trip to see you.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Peggy replied back to her. Sophia nodded as a tear fell down her cheek. "Don't worry about your Father Sophia. He's one of the strongest and smartest men I have ever known. And I've lived a very long time." Sophia giggled at that, and Peggy smiled. "And your Mother, Natasha. She's one of the best agents i've ever seen or had the great hand in helping train." Sophia smiled. "And you my dear. My My. I've never seen such a brilliant little thing like you. Helping me remember myself, and helping the people around you. Helping your team grow into a family. With you three together. Nothing bad could ever happen."

"Grandma Peggy?" Sophia said.

"Yes dear?" Peggy replied.

"I love you." She said softly, going in for a hug.

"I love you too Poppet." Peggy responded in her hair. "I love you too." They sat like that for a minute, arms wrapped around each other tightly. Sharon came in to see that, and tears started all over again. They stayed with Peggy for a little bit and chatted. Then, Sharon told Sophia it was time to leave, they would go get lunch and they would come back a little later. It would give Peggy some time to take a nap.

During lunch Sophia got a chance to talk to her Papa on the phone, he was on his way back from Lagos. And the mission didn't go so well. Not that they couldn't see that from the TV's in the small diner where she and Sharon were getting lunch. Hero or Avenger? Sokovian Killer, Wanda Maximoff Strikes Again. It made Sophia's heart leap for Wanda, and she told her it would be all okay, and that she would give her a big hug when she got home that night.

Sophia then quickly finished up her cheeseburger and fries with her Hi-C so she could run back and tell Grandma Peggy that her Papa was okay. That she was right once again. That she was always right just like Papa said. Because Papa loved her. So very much. And she loved her too. She didn't know what she would do without her. So, on their way back. Sophia insisted on stopping off at a small flower shop to pick her out a single pink rose. Sharon said it was for sweetness and friendship and Sophia couldn't agree more.

They hurried back to the nursing home, and Sophia could feel something was off. One of the nurses was watching her with a look she couldn't seem to shake, as Sharon signed in. Another looked at her with grief as if she was trying to tell her something. Sophia tried to shake it off as she looked up at Sharon who gave her a smile. Sophia skipped down the hall ahead of Sharon to Peggy's room and found that she was still asleep. Sophia giggled and placed the rose down on the bedside table next to her. She slid herself on the bed and took her hand in her own.

"Grandma Peggy. I'm back." She said softly, shaking her hand. There was no response from Peggy, not a cough, not even breathing. "Grandma Peggy!" She shouted a little louder as she heard Sharon enter the room. Tears started to roll down Sophia's cheeks. "Please." Sophia said softly, gripping Peggy's hands as sobbed. "I can't lose you. Not now." The entire room was slient for a minute, besides the sobs from both women. Then all of the lights in the room started to flicker, and the room started to shake slightly. Pictures on the walls wobbling, and the lamp on her bedside table was shaking too. Sophia sobbed louder, laying herself across Peggy's unmoving body, as a the bulbs in the room began to burst and shatter. Glass flying, but none of it hitting the women. Sophia screamed aloud as the room began to shake vividly. The nurses came in and saw this sight and turned and ran in fear from the little girl. Some were shouting that she was an inhuman, and they Sharon, wrapped her arms around Sophia and tried to pull her away from Peggy. And the shouts filled the hallways, people in other room's began to panic about what was happening. Sharon, literally pulled Sophia away from Peggy picked her up in her arms, walking her out.

* * *

The Sokovia accords, approved by 117 countries. It states, that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead they will operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary.

* * *

 **OH My Gosh. If I could tell you how sorry I am in words. It would be longer than a dictionary. I've been trying to configure Civil War into Sophia's timeline and I have planned out many chapters ahead, so updates will be coming soon. So I'm sorry. And I hope you enjoy. Also sorry for Peggy… and everything that will soon be coming that is worse. _ Remember, Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
